


О правильной мотивации

by TeoKatastrofa



Series: Фую-гуми [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeoKatastrofa/pseuds/TeoKatastrofa
Summary: Когда кумичо не хочет работать, он ищет способ поразвлечься, а работать он не хочет практически всегда. Что тогда остаётся делать со-хомбутё? Или делать всё самому, или искать для начальства подходящую мотивацию, заодно приводя в порядок собственные истрёпанные нервы. Но главное, конечно, не это, главное – шнурочки, которыми со-хомбутё завязывает волосы!





	О правильной мотивации

Иногда Мацуда Масанори задавался вопросом, почему окружающие его люди все через одного идиоты, а кто нет – те прикидываются? Будто бы получают какое-то удовольствие от этого, а может, считают, что, раз они скорбны на голову – то их будут судить не так строго? Сам он чужую глупость считал практически оскорблением, отчего регулярно бесился.

Нет, в общем и целом, он думал, что неплохо устроился, тем более для своего возраста, всё-таки должность главы штаб-квартиры – это гораздо больше, чем можно было рассчитывать. Но у всего есть свои минусы: помимо денег и влияния были ещё и коллеги-идиоты и кумичо, старательно строящий из себя хрен знает что до тех пор, пока конкретно не прижмёт. С одной стороны, это неплохой индикатор – пока Юкихико бухает в своём кабинете, режется в приставку или читает порножурналы, то дела клана в порядке. С другой стороны, вся рутина остаётся на Масанори, что делало его не очень-то счастливым. Особенно, если при этом начиналась нелепая путаница в документах.

Они что, не могут с первого раза заполнить всё правильно и нигде не ошибиться в реквизитах? В конце концов, когда речь идёт о твоих же собственных счетах, можно бы и запомнить шестнадцать цифр! Но нет, если бы он не перепроверял всё это по десять раз, страшно представить, что сталось бы с кланом.

Так что, собирая очередную партию документов на подпись кумичо, он был уже порядком зол. И созерцание мирно храпящего за своим столом Юкихико его никоим образом не умилило. Масанори шлёпнул на стол пачку распечаток, хорошо так, с размаху, едва не опрокинув бутылку и пепельницу. Кумичо поднял на него мутный взгляд и изобразил на физиономии бурную радость.

— Масанори, не хочешь со мной выпить? Тут где-то даже был чистый стакан… ты же любишь чистые стаканы?

Масанори подумал, что скоро у него начнётся нервный тик, может бровь задёргается, может глаз, а может быть в следующий раз отчёт прилетит не в стол, а по голове Юкихико, чтоб лучше дошло. Должен же существовать способ вбить в его голову хоть немного информации? Или хотя бы просто заставить дорогое, в смысле очень дорого обходящееся его нервам, начальство вести себя адекватно. Так, как и полагается кумичо, а не как… Тут пасовала даже его фантазия. Лучше всего подходили слова «еблан» и «долбоёб», но использование их по отношению к начальству было неэтично. Швыряться бумагами тоже было не очень правильно с точки зрения субординации, но отказывать себе в этом маленьком удовольствии Масанори просто не хотел.

— Благодарю, но я предпочёл бы воздержаться от выпивки во время работы, — ответил он. — Вам тоже не стоит злоупотреблять алкоголем, поскольку эти документы требуют вашего внимания.

— Ну ты же уже всё посмотрел? Тогда просто скажи, где поставить печать…

Всё в мире конечно, бесконечна только человеческая глупость. Вот и терпение и выдержка Масанори были уже на пределе. Самое поганое в этом было то, что он был прекрасно осведомлён, что кумичо на самом деле может вести себя совершенно иначе, в противном случае ему никогда не светила бы занимаемая должность. Проблема была в том, что адекватно он вёл себя едва ли пару раз в месяц. Всё остальное время Тояма Юкихико, Третий глава Фую-гуми, предпочитал развлекаться. В частности, доводить своего со-хомбутё[1], по всей видимости, проверяя, когда он потеряет способность держать себя в руках.

Это вызывало некоторое неудобство, поскольку Масанори всегда был чрезвычайно эмоционален, но не считал уместным и разумным проявлять собственные чувства – они всегда создавали ему массу проблем.

Он откинул волосы за спину и пристально посмотрел на Юкихико.

— Кумичо, вы на редкость безответственно подходите к выполнению своих непосредственных обязанностей.

Кажется, старался он совершенно напрасно – Юкихико глядел не на него, а куда-то в сторону, и взгляд у него был ещё более странный, чем обычно.

— М… – протянул он. — Скажи, а женщинам нравятся твои волосы?

Если до этого у Масанори ещё появлялись сомнения, что над ним целенаправленно издеваются, то теперь они пропали начисто. Волосы! Вот какое до них может быть дело кумичо, когда, вообще-то, речь о крупномасштабных финансовых операциях?

— Никогда не интересовался их мнением по этому вопросу.

— Что, правда, что ли? А почему? — Юкихико даже убрал со стола ноги и подался вперёд, с интересом его рассматривая.

И что ему только в голову пришло? Масанори подровнял стопку бумаг на столе и подвинул её к Юкихико.

— Документы. Вам надо их прочитать, — сказал он, борясь с желанием произнести это по слогам. Как маленькому ребёнку всё объяснять надо!

Юкихико протянул руку, но не к бумагам, а к шнурку, которым Масанори завязывал волосы, так некстати опять свесившемуся вперёд. Тёмно-вишнёвая атласная лента с бусинами на концах: для того, чтобы были тяжелее и не торчали в стороны. Масанори считал, что если уж носить длинные волосы, стоит следить, чтобы они выглядели хоть сколько-нибудь приемлемо. Давно стоило отрезать их, чтобы не мешали, но он слишком любил тактильные ощущения, и лишать себя одного из самых приятных – ощущения собственных волос, касающихся обнажённой кожи – пока совсем не хотелось. Возможно, минусы такой причёски скоро перевесят плюсы, но пока он мирился с тем, что волосы постоянно путались и долго сохли. Но соглашаться с тем, чтобы кто-то трогал их без предупреждения, он был не намерен, поэтому перехватил чужие пальцы до того, как они его коснулись, и выкрутил запястье, скорее машинально, на рефлексах, чем действительно осознавая, что делает. Отпустил почти сразу же, отступил от стола и сложил руки на груди, чтобы не возникало соблазна ещё что-нибудь открутить.

— Приношу извинения за своё поведение.

Кумичо смотрел на него странно, даже слишком странно. Впрочем, если уж взяться его описывать, слово «слишком» будет наиболее часто употребимо. Слишком молод, слишком безответственен, слишком эмоционален. Всегда слишком, это, надо полагать, и заставляло Масанори слишком сильно на него реагировать.

— Забей, — небрежно отмахнулся Юкихико, хотя долгая пауза явно свидетельствовала о том, что не так уж ему наплевать. — Не любишь, когда трогают твои волосы?

— Не люблю, когда это делают без разрешения, — поправил он его. — Если на этом всё…

— Не-е-е, — протянул Юкихико и ехидно прищурился. — Тогда давай так: можно я потрогаю твои волосы?

Масанори глубоко вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Права была дорогая матушка, нужно было положить хуй на тягу к насилию и романтизированные представления о преступном мире и спокойно выучиться на физика-теоретика или программиста. Тогда бы рядом не было никакого кумичо, способного одним только взглядом довести до белого каления. Возможности время от времени избить кого-нибудь, желательно ногами, тоже бы не было, а это уже не радовало, так что приходилось выбирать. Ещё почему-то вспомнилось, как он только что выкручивал руку Юкихико, как едва остановился, потому что хотелось сжать пальцы сильнее, повернуть резче, причинить боль. А тот почему-то даже не подумал сопротивляться и смотрел странно, очень.

— Зачем вам это?

— Ну, они красивые. Длинные такие… Классные, короче!

— Разве это повод их трогать?

— Тебе что, жалко, что ли? — надулся Юкихико. — Ну пожа-а-а-алуйста!

Масанори поправил очки и посмотрел на своего кумичо тяжёлым взглядом, пытаясь без слов передать тому все те нецензурные выражения, которые сейчас думал. Юкихико всегда был таким… своеобразным, но никогда ещё желание настучать ему по голове, с целью вбить немного мозгов, не было таким сильным. У него и раньше появлялось ощущение, что над ним целенаправленно издеваются, будто день, когда Юкихико не выбесит его, будет прожит напрасно. Должно быть, у всего этого была какая-то конкретная цель, просто он не в курсе.

— Кумичо, вы идиот? — всё-таки не выдержал он.

— Ну, если ты так считаешь, то да. Тебе я в этом вопросе доверяю гораздо больше, чем себе, например, — беспечно сказал Юкихико, вскакивая из-за стола. Обошёл стоящего столбом Масанори, потом вернулся к столу, но не сел за него, а встал между ним и Масанори, оперевшись о столешницу. — Хотя мне кажется, даже ты думаешь не «идиот», а как-то иначе. Мудак? Кретин? Ебанутый псих?

— Долбоёб, — невозмутимо ответил Масанори.

— О, так – верю! — радостно заявил Юкихико и снова потянулся к чужим волосам.

В этот раз сдержаться было уже невозможно, и Масанори не только перехватил его руку, но и заломил за спину, взяв на болевой захват, уткнув его носом в столешницу. И отпускать совершенно не хотелось, наоборот, было отчётливое желание вывернуть запястье сильнее, чтобы стало по-настоящему больно, а не так, как сейчас, когда захват просто мешал совершать активные телодвижения. Хотелось ударить, запустить руку в волосы, сжать в кулак, оттянуть голову назад, а потом приложить хорошенько как раз об принесённые бумаги, сейчас мирно лежавшие под щекой Юкихико. Тот смотрел на него через плечо всё тем же слишком странным взглядом, дышал тяжело, но снова даже не пытался сопротивляться. Он ведь не был слабым, совсем нет, и мог бы высвободиться от захвата и ударить в ответ, а мог бы и убить за такое нарушение субординации, но вместо этого просто смотрел, будто ожидая чего-то. Потом облизал губы и спросил:

— А дальше что? Накажешь меня за то, что я плохо себя веду?

Это было очень соблазнительное предложение. Настолько, что отказаться было просто невозможно – помимо остальных «слишком», Юкихико был ещё и слишком привлекателен. Худой, но не тощий, скорее жилистый, но на его фоне Масанори чувствовал себя чуть ли не шкафом. В нём не было ничего женственного – резкие черты лица, ехидная улыбка, о которую, кажется, можно порезаться, а хотелось смотреть, не отрываясь, хотелось выучить наизусть каждое движение тонкой брови, навсегда запомнить насмешливый прищур глаз. Единственное, что Масанори никак не мог решить – чего ему сейчас хочется больше: выебать его или выпороть? И та, и другая идея имели свои плюсы и минусы, да и, в самом неблагоприятном исходе, его пристрелят вне зависимости от того, что он выберет. В самом же благоприятном варианте кумичо возьмётся за ум, но в это он почти не верил. Были и промежуточные варианты: например, Юкихико могло понравиться. Шансов, что этим обернётся вариант с сексом, было больше, так что Масанори принялся свободной рукой шарить по карманам.

— Что ты там делаешь? — спросил Юкихико, выворачивая шею под совсем уж неудобным углом в попытках рассмотреть, что происходит.

— Ищу презервативы, — пожал плечами Масанори и сильнее надавил на спину кумичо, чтобы тот не очень-то рыпался. — Но, судя по всему, у меня их при себе нет. Прискорбно – латексная смазка хоть немного бы, но облегчила процесс.

Взгляд у Юкихико стал совсем шальной, он переступил с ноги на ногу, будто устраиваясь поудобнее, и немного хрипло сказал:

— В ящике есть, и ещё хуйня какая-то вроде была.

Чтобы залезть в ящик, Масанори пришлось практически лечь на Юкихико; чувствовать под собой его напряжённое тело было очень приятно. Волосы снова свесились через плечо, бусины шнурка звонко стукнулись о столешницу, а сам Масанори уткнулся носом в шею кумичо, как раз над воротом рубашки. От него пахло табаком, потом, выпивкой, но при этом – приятно, притягательно. Масанори вслепую шарил в ящике, пытаясь на ощупь определить, что попадается под пальцы – ручки, скрепки, а это, кажется, автоматический карандаш. И зачем только Юкихико столько канцелярской мелочи?

Тот в свою очередь ухватил свободной рукой разом и шнурок, и несколько прядей волос, подтянул к себе, уткнулся в них носом и замер с совершенно идиотской улыбкой на лице.

— Классные, — протянул он. — И пахнут здорово!

— Поздравляю, — сказал Масанори, вытаскивая наконец-то презервативы и тюбик с кремом для рук, видимо, подразумевавшийся под «какой-то хуйнёй». — А теперь отпустите, иначе будет неудобно.

— Не хочу, — пробормотал Юкихико, продолжая тискать волосы.

Масанори пришлось отложить всё найденное в сторону и разжимать чужие пальцы по одному, выпутывая свой хвост на свободу. Удалось это далеко не сразу, а освободившуюся руку он завёл за спину и перехватил оба запястья одной рукой. Это было странно ощущать – только что он действительно сопротивлялся, не желая отпускать столь приглянувшуюся ему «игрушку», пальцы были стиснуты так сильно, что Масанори едва справился с тем, чтобы разжать ощетинившийся острыми костяшками кулак, а сейчас он с лёгкостью удерживал обе его руки, практически не прилагая никаких усилий. Будто бы Юкихико и не думал сопротивляться, будто бы считал нормальным то, что его вот так вот взяли и уткнули носом в стол, собираясь трахнуть. И непонятно было, то ли злиться на него, за такую распущенность, то ли радоваться, что ему дан «карт-бланш», потому что не верилось, что он с любым бы так себя вёл.

— Вредина ты, — пробормотал Юкихико, недовольно поглядывая из-за плеча.

— Разумеется, — согласился Масанори, расстёгивая собственный ремень и связывая им руки Юкихико предплечьями вместе, правое запястье к левому локтю и наоборот. — А также зануда, вы уже говорили это неоднократно.

Все посторонние мысли из головы стоило убрать и о причинах такого странного поведения подумать как-нибудь потом, если это «потом» вообще будет. Сейчас было важно совсем другое: искорки любопытства во взгляде Юкихико, тень от растрёпанной длинной чёлки на его лице, взъерошенные короткие волосы на затылке, то, как он облизывал губы и забавно морщил нос. Масанори снова навалился на него сверху, просунул руку между столом и телом Юкихико и принялся расстёгивать рубашку. Спустил её с плеч, провёл губами по шее, а потом сильно укусил за плечо.

— Бля, — судорожно выдохнул Юкихико и снова переступил с ноги на ногу, что, учитывая их позу, просто нельзя было не почувствовать.

Когда Масанори выпрямился, тот так и остался лежать на столе, только всё ещё поглядывал из-за плеча. Этот взгляд… такой слишком странный, он сильно отвлекал, поэтому Масанори развязал собственный галстук и завязал им глаза кумичо.

— Нахуя? — возмутился тот, недовольно тряся головой и трясь щекой о стол, пытаясь его сдвинуть.

Отвечать Масанори не стал, потому как не видел особого смысла, да и отвлекаться на разговоры было бы неуместно. Расстегнул брюки, натянул презерватив, чтобы потом не тратить на это время, посмотрел на лежащее перед ним тело. Потрясающее зрелище, стоило это признать: изгиб спины, напряжённые из-за связанных рук плечи, яркий след укуса на светлой коже. Он наклонился, обвёл его языком, втянул в рот кожу и принялся посасывать, одновременно с этим расстёгивая на Юкихико брюки. Чуть отстранился, полюбовался на получившийся засос и снова впился в него зубами – так след продержится дольше.

— Вот же… – зашипел Юкихико. — Тебе так нравится кусаться?

— Не беспокойтесь, я специально выбрал место, которое не будет видно из-под одежды.

— Пиздец! Ну спасибо, бля! У меня ещё много чего из-под неё не видно!

— Благодарю, что напомнили, — всё так же ровно ответил Масанори, оставляя плечо в покое.

Спустил с любовника брюки вместе с трусами и обхватил ладонями ягодицы, сжал посильнее, отпустил, полюбовался, как медленно исчезают на коже следы от его пальцев. На фоне практически белой кожи его собственные руки смотрелись непривычно тёмными. Брюки мешались, не давали раздвинуть ноги, но возиться ещё и с ботинками не хотелось, и так уже еле терпел, даже привычная невозмутимость трещала по швам. Он наклонился, провёл языком по пояснице, волосы снова свесились из-за плеча и теперь длинный хвост касался одной из ягодиц и бедра. Масанори едва заметно улыбнулся – вот это должно быть приятно, а хвататься за них пальцами и тискать – какой смысл?

Он снова лизнул чуть солоноватую кожу, размашисто двигая головой, чтобы волосы скользили по обнажённому телу, Юкихико что-то сдавленно простонал и принялся крутить запястьями, не то пытаясь выпутаться из ремня, не то снова схватиться за чужие волосы. От того, как он ёрзал и снова переминался с ноги на ногу, его привлекательная задница так и напрашивалась на что-нибудь посущественнее. Сложно держать себя в руках, когда прямо перед лицом подрагивают крепкие округлые ягодицы, так что Масанори вцепился зубами в одну из них, облизал место укуса, поставил засос, снова сжал зубы, с удовольствием чувствуя, как натягивается кожа.

— Твою ж мать! Ты меня что, сожрать решил, а не трахнуть? — возмутился Юкихико. — Я так не играю!

Масанори выпрямился, взял со стола тюбик с кремом и выдавил на ладонь.

— По-вашему, это всё игры? — немного удивился он. — Тогда мне придётся хорошо постараться, чтобы переубедить вас.

Одной рукой он надавил на поясницу Юкихико, заставляя прогнуться сильней, а другой, перемазанной в креме, провёл между ягодиц. Обвёл пальцами анус, смазывая чуть более тёмную кожу вокруг, несильно надавил на плотно сжатые мышцы.

— Если вы не расслабитесь, то будет больней, — предупредил он, прежде чем протолкнул палец внутрь, преодолевая сопротивление инстинктивно сжавшегося сфинктера.

Юкихико что-то пробормотал, но действительно немного расслабился – правда, этого всё равно было недостаточно. Внутри он был горячим и очень тесным, и сразу становилось понятно, что если он и пробовал раньше анальный секс, то довольно давно. Да ещё и крем впитывался слишком быстро, гораздо лучше было бы использовать специальную смазку, но уж что есть, то есть, без него было бы совсем неудобно. Масанори добавил второй палец и теперь планомерно растягивал любовника, периодически раздвигая пальцы. А ещё, пользуясь тем, что из-за повязки на глазах Юкихико не мог смотреть в ответ, рассматривал его. Капельки пота, выступившие у кромки волос и вдоль позвоночника, чуть порозовевшие скулы, его губы… Он то кусал их, то облизывал, то что-то неразборчиво бормотал – кажется, матерился – и всё никак не мог оставить их в покое.

Когда он счёл, что подготовки достаточно, то вытащил пальцы и снова взялся за ягодицы руками, скользнул обоими большими пальцами в ложбинку между ними, раздвинул, стараясь раскрыть пошире, раз уж ноги толком не раздвинуть, и толкнулся внутрь.

— Уй ё! — недовольно дёрнулся Юкихико, но Масанори снова навалился на него всем телом, продолжая удерживать его бёдра одной рукой, другой обхватил его член и принялся дрочить в такт сильным и резким толчкам.

— Я ведь предупреждал, — прошептал он ему на ухо. Лизнул его, прикусил мочку.

Волосы снова рассыпались по столу, щекотали и его щёку, и Юкихико, бусины позвякивали, ударяясь о столешницу. Масанори прикрыл глаза, наконец-то расслабляясь и успокаиваясь. Было так здорово наконец-то сделать это, овладеть им, подчинить себе, заставить хрипло стонать и выгибаться в его руках. Какова бы ни оказалась цена этого поступка, он заплатит без колебания, потому, что оно того стоило.

Он снова и снова кусал его плечи и спину, стискивал бедро и вколачивался в узкую задницу, едва вспоминая, что нужно заботиться и о чужом удовольствии. Впрочем, судя по реакции Юкихико, того всё полностью устраивало, он даже кончил раньше него. Весь выгнулся, запрокидывая голову назад и широко открыв рот, сжался вокруг его члена – ещё немного, и раздавил бы – и кончил. Повалился обратно на стол, безвольно растёкся по нему, даже ноги как-то подкосились. Масанори, чтобы кончить, понадобилась ещё пара толчков, хотя он и понимал, что теперь, после оргазма, Юкихико очень чувствительный, и ему, скорее всего, было неприятно. Кончая, он вцепился зубами ему в загривок – было в этом что-то животное, стремление подчинить, оставить свою метку.

Масанори стянул использованный презерватив, завязал узлом и выкинул в корзину для бумаг, застегнул брюки и, достав упаковку бумажных салфеток, принялся приводить Юкихико в порядок. Красные пятна на ягодицах, оставшиеся от его пальцев, постепенно разглаживались, зато след укуса потемнел и ярко выделялся на светлой коже. Масанори провёл по нему пальцами и чуть заметно улыбнулся, почувствовав, что это место слегка припухло. Эти следы останутся надолго, что не могло его не радовать. Он провёл салфеткой между бёдер и по животу, стирая чужую сперму, и натянул на него бельё и брюки. Затем развязал собственный ремень, вдел его на место, удостоверившись, что не затянул его слишком сильно на чужих руках и кровообращение в норме.

Юкихико всё ещё лежал на столе, продолжая слюнявить стопку принесённых ему бумаг, и никак не реагировал на происходящее. Масанори взял его за плечи, помогая встать, прислонил к себе и принялся застёгивать на нём рубашку. Развернул к себе лицом, поправил воротник и только после этого потянулся развязать закрывавший глаза галстук, но вместо этого сначала погладил по щеке. Юкихико едва заметно прижался к его руке, снова облизал губы, а потом, чуть повернув голову, попытался поймать ртом пальцы, но Масанори тут же завёл руку ему за затылок, развязывая узел галстука. Потом отступил на пару шагов и принялся повязывать его обратно себе на шею.

Юкихико несколько раз моргнул, будто привыкая к свету, чуть пошатнулся, но обошёл стол и плюхнулся в кресло, поморщился, вытянул ноги и откинулся на спинку.

— А-бал-деть! — выдохнул он наконец. — А ты, оказывается, не такая уж ледышка, если разозлить!

— А вы разве не этого добивались? — приподнял бровь Масанори, закончив с галстуком.

— Что-то вроде того, — кивнул Юкихико и потёр лицо ладонями, всё ещё пытаясь прийти в себя. — Но в следующий раз я хочу видеть выражение твоего лица. Хочу убедиться, действительно ли ты кончаешь с такой же непробиваемой рожей!

— Хорошо, — кивнул Масанори, и снова подошёл к столу, убедился, что принесённые им документы были безнадёжно испорчены, и добавил: — Я принесу вторую копию.

— Отлично, а что же тогда «хорошо»? — удивился Юкихико.

— Насчёт следующего раза, — ответил Масанори, уже взявшись за ручку двери. — Раз вам так хочется, то я не буду завязывать вам глаза.

***

Юкихико было скучно. Не то чтобы в этом было что-то новое или необычное, скорее наоборот, но это было чёртово совещание по экономическим вопросам! Ничего интересного, никто никого не убивал, не избивал, только акции-хуякции и прочая муть легальной или почти легальной части бизнеса. Здесь всем было скучно, кроме отмороженного Масанори. Возможно, ему-то и было интересно, но по его роже хер поймёшь, о чём он думает! И синий ему не идёт, та тёмно-красная рубашка была гораздо лучше.

Юкихико подпёр голову кулаком и принялся разглядывать Масанори, поскольку других интересных для созерцания объектов не наблюдалось, а у того был хвост длинных, аж до самой задницы, волос и очередная ленточка, с бусинами на концах. Синяя, под цвет рубашки, а бусины серебристые, наверное, серебряные, а может стальные. Если он резко развернётся, они взлетят, опишут красивую дугу, и… ну… в глаз кому-нибудь прилетят, красота же! Но он редко двигался резко, обычно спокоен, как удав, и столь же непробиваем, да ещё и кусается! Ох, не зря у него именно змея во всю спину, неспроста!

Бусины раскачивались, едва заметно, но всё же, а вот сами волосы за целый день успели немного спутаться. Хотелось запустить в них пальцы, расправить, расчесать. Интересно, а если на него наброситься с расчёской, он отреагирует так же, как тогда? И вообще, Масанори же обещал, что в следующий раз не будет завязывать ему глаза, а где он, этот «следующий раз»? Уже неделя прошла, даже следы от укусов стали почти незаметны, не мог же он всё это так просто забыть?

Да и помимо волос посмотреть у него было на что – высокий, широкоплечий, подчёркнуто аккуратный, только узкие прямоугольные очки не дают толком поймать его взгляд. Холодный отблеск стёкол, будто преграда между ним и окружающими, барьер, не дающий понять его чувства. Сколько они уже знакомы? Больше пяти лет точно – а разобраться, что происходит в голове Масанори, Юкихико до сих пор не мог. Человек-противоречие: то он рациональный до зубовного скрежета, то его логика выкидывает такие фортели, что диву даёшься, то он спокоен, вплоть до равнодушия, то его заносит так, что держать впятером надо. И никогда ни с кем близко не сходился, даже напиваться предпочитал в одиночку.

Масанори всегда был таким, сколько Юкихико его помнил, даже когда злился – практически никак это не демонстрировал, только взгляд становился тяжёлым и неподвижным. Ещё когда он занимался выбиванием долгов, его холодное спокойствие пугало должников сильнее криков: никогда нельзя было сказать заранее, когда он решит применить силу. Крушить мебель и пинать кого-нибудь ногами с тем же выражением лица, с которым только что вежливо здоровался – это было по-своему круто. Но именно из-за этой его непрошибаемости, Юкихико хотелось вызвать в нём какие-то эмоции, увидеть гнев и страсть на его лице, увидеть его улыбку и удовлетворение. Ну или хотя бы научиться распознавать его небогатую мимику.

Например, когда он был недоволен, то немного щурился, когда злился – сжимал губы и стискивал кулаки; ещё он любил швыряться документами. И никогда не пользовался шредером, рвал бумагу руками, резкими, сильными движениями, комкал её, а потом кидал через весь кабинет в урну. Он всегда был вежлив, но при этом практически на всех смотрел сверху вниз, даже сейчас в его взгляде, пусть и с трудом, но можно было различить пренебрежение. Ну как же, кумичо опять не слушает!

Юкихико вздохнул и поморщился, просить самому не хотелось, да и как это должно выглядеть? «Эй, Масанори, ты же обещал меня трахнуть ещё разочек!». Бред, но, с другой стороны, оставалось только снова вывести его из себя, чтобы он наконец-то продемонстрировал, что ощущает на самом деле. Он не был нежен, но был внимателен, а самое главное – это был просто потрясающий секс. Вечно отмороженный Масанори оказался на редкость горячим любовником, и упускать его Юкихико не собирался. Слишком ему понравился этот контраст вечной холодной отстранённости и почти животной страсти.

По окончании совещания, Юкихико дождался, пока все выйдут, и уткнулся лбом в столешницу.

— Ску-у-учно, — пробормотал он и вытянул вперёд руки.

Смахнул что-то на пол и принялся бездумно рассматривать полированное дерево столешницы. В какой-то момент ему показалось, что он видит отражение Масанори, стоявшего позади – ещё немного, и он наклонится к нему, а его волосы рассыплются по столу… Он обернулся, но там никого не было.

— Ахуеть, я уже глюки ловлю! — восхитился он, выбираясь из кресла. — Лучше пойду, проветрюсь, а то ещё чего привидится…

Водителя он послал нахер – ничего с ним не случится, пока дойдёт до соседней улицы. Снаружи уже начало холодать, под ноги прилетели ярко-красные кленовые листья, да ещё и дождь грозил начаться в любую минуту. Юкихико недовольно передёрнул плечами, застегнул пиджак и принялся искать сигареты, но их почему-то опять не оказалось в кармане. Вечно он их где-то забывал, да и заканчивались они всегда слишком быстро.

— Жизнь – дерьмо! — заявил он на всю улицу, после того, как увидел, что в автомате нет его любимой марки, а потом принялся бормотать гораздо тише: — Все чего-то хотят, всем что-то надо, заебали!

Он пару раз пнул автомат от злости, а потом посмотрел на него с укором:

— Где мои сигареты, болван? Неужели я так много прошу, а? Я же не спрашиваю тебя про смысл жизни или почему я наблюдаю полное отсутствие присутствия личной жизни? Я просто хочу свои сигареты!

Автомат, что характерно, ничего не ответил.

— Блядь, да подавись ты! — прошипел Юкихико, засовывая в прорезь банкноту и ткнув по первой попавшейся кнопке.

Автомат скрежетнул, выронил в лоток пачку и дробно застучал монетками.

— Сдачу оставь себе, уёбок, — буркнул Юкихико, забирая сигареты и тут же срывая с пачки целлофан.

Нужно было успокоиться, но он и так был на взводе, а тут ещё выверты подсознания и дерьмо вместо нормальных сигарет… Нужно просто спустить пар и поторопиться в зал, а то, если он ещё и под дождь попадёт, то точно захочет кого-нибудь убить.

Одним из источников заработка клана были нелегальные бои без правил; сами арены, где проходили соревнования и делались ставки, были хорошенько упрятаны от глаз катаги. Но на виду, в качестве эдакой ширмы, оставалось несколько додзё, в одном из которых, что ближе всего к штаб-квартире, частенько тренировались не только силовики, но и начальство. Так что долго думать, куда бы свалить, чтобы немного успокоиться, было не нужно. Юкихико уже настроился зверски разломать макивару[2] или протереть кем-нибудь пол, как услышал характерный свист, а потом треск разрезаемой соломы. О, кто-то решил поразвлечься тамэсигири[3]!

— Вот же бля! — пробормотал он.

Утяжелённые на концах шнурки действительно очень красиво взлетали, особенно во время разворотов, волосы спутались ещё больше, так что желание коварно напасть на этот хвост с расчёской стало ещё сильней, а сам Масанори выглядел скорее отрешённо, чем демонстрировал обычное непробиваемое спокойствие.

Взмах, шаг, удар – очередной скатанный из циновок рулон разваливается на части – вытереть лезвие меча о рукав косодэ[4], зажав его локтём, отвести руку в сторону, потом снова встать в стойку, взмах…

Юкихико резко развернулся и направился в соседнюю комнату, где минут двадцать остервенело колотил макивару, пока полностью не выдохся и не понял, что готов усесться отдохнуть прямо тут. Чёртов Масанори, ну нельзя же быть таким охуенным! И вообще, после того, что он сделал, приличные люди вообще-то женятся, а не делают вид, что между ними нихера не было!

В коридоре он, как назло, снова с ним столкнулся – тот уже снова был в костюме, застёгнутый на все пуговицы, но с не до конца просушенными волосами. И так нелепо было видеть, как он бережно засовывает катану в чехол для спортинвентаря.

— Кумичо, — поздоровался он, едва-едва наклонив голову.

Юкихико подумал, а какого хрена он ведёт себя, как какая-нибудь школьница, считающая, что первым звонить должен парень? Какая на хуй теперь разница, если Масанори и так в курсе, что ему понравилось с ним трахаться?

— Эй, Масанори, зайди ко мне в кабинет, я сейчас тоже здесь закончу…

— Мне прихватить документы по поводу того участка под застройку? — спокойно уточнил он, закидывая чехол за спину.

— Не-а, — ухмыльнулся Юкихико. — А то снова потребуется вторая копия.

Масанори медленно поднял бровь, будто бы показывая – вот, смотрите все, я удивлён, а потом, всего на какую-то секунду, его губы дрогнули в улыбке. Ага, значит, ему не совсем безразлично!

— Как скажете, кумичо, — ответил он и развернулся. Юкихико ещё какое-то время стоял в коридоре, провожая его взглядом, а потом весело побежал в душ. Интересно, а каким выйдет секс сегодня, когда он уже не на взводе, когда это произойдёт не внезапно на кураже и эмоциях? Как он будет себя вести? Будет ли он ласков, или требователен? Впрочем, какой смысл гадать, лучше поспешить переодеться, а душ нафиг, всё равно скоро снова придётся попотеть.

Дождь всё-таки пошёл, и Юкихико добирался до штаб-квартиры короткими перебежками, а под конец вообще натянул пиджак на голову и чуть ли не фыркал – дождь и холод он не любил категорически, так что вопрос о том, как бы получше согреться становился воистину насущным.

Масанори стоял у двери кабинета, прислонившись к ней плечом, уже без меча, зато с очень нетипичным выражением лица. Такое появлялось у него только на каких-нибудь особо важных переговорах, когда он выискивал слабые места в доводах конкурентов. Решает, как именно себя вести? Возможно. Главное – чтоб не встал в позу, и не заявил: «Вы – кумичо, и я не буду вас ебать». Впрочем, оказалось, зря он об этом переживал, потому что, войдя вслед за ним в кабинет, Масанори запер за собой дверь и спросил:

— У вас есть ещё какие-нибудь пожелания, кроме того, что вы хотите видеть моё лицо?

Юкихико почувствовал, как вдоль позвоночника пробежали мурашки: всё-таки эта его невозмутимость сама по себе заводила, тем более что, если хорошенько присмотреться, взгляд у него не был равнодушным, в его глубине был азарт и что-то ещё. Страсть? Жажда подчинить? Юкихико не был уверен, что именно это было, но хотел увидеть, как эти чувства становятся ярче.

Он прислонился к столу, опёрся на него руками и склонил голову к плечу. Вопрос был интересный и требовал обдумывания. Чего он в действительности хотел? Ха, да он и под пытками не смог бы сформулировать! Пусть чёртов Масанори подойдёт и сделает уже хоть что-нибудь, и так целую неделю ждал хоть какой-то инициативы!

— Не-а, — ухмыльнулся он. — Делай, что хочешь и как хочешь. Я просто хочу видеть твою реакцию.

Кажется, это был правильный ответ, потому что Масанори посмотрел на него так… Вроде бы ничего особенного, всё то же непробиваемое выражение лица, но взгляд будто обжигал, будто он его уже мысленно раздел, облапал и трахнул. О да, кажется, он завёлся! Знать бы ещё от чего именно, чтобы потом пользоваться… от того, что представил, что именно будет делать, или от самого факта предоставления свободы действий? Скорее второе, кажется, он любит, когда ему подчиняются…

— Хорошо, — сказал Масанори ровным голосом и подошёл к нему вплотную. — Если вам что-то не понравится….

— Ты не понял, — прищурился Юкихико. — Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, так, как тебе это нравится, безо всяких там расшаркиваний и всего такого. В прошлый раз вышло очень здорово.

Юкихико протянул руку и погладил его по щеке, отросшая за день щетина слегка кололась, но когда он потянулся к его волосам, Масанори отстранил его руку и принялся расстёгивать на нём рубашку. Снял её, сложил и аккуратно положил на стул и продолжил его раздевать – вытащил ремень, положил на стол, расстегнул брюки. Юкихико смотрел, как тот, присев на корточки, развязывает его шнурки, снимает ботинки, и чувствовал себя совсем странно, не то уязвимо, от того, что он стоит голый, а Масанори даже галстук не ослабил, не то нетерпеливо-возбуждённо, от того, что его прикосновения пока не несли никакого эротического контекста. Он его просто раздевал, педантично складывал вещи – а то вдруг помнутся? — но смотрел-то при этом совсем уж жадно.

— Сам-то раздеться не хочешь? — спросил он, глядя, как Масанори тщательно складывает его брюки.

— Это обязательно? — чуть повернулся он, и бусины на концах шнурка качнулись из стороны в сторону.

— Да похуй, наверно, — Юкихико пожал плечами, а потом не удержался, шагнул к нему, собираясь поймать эти чёртовы бусины, сжать в кулаке и почувствовать, как согревается металл.

Но Масанори опять перехватил его руку, завёл за спину, хотя в этот раз не заламывал, погладил по плечу, поймал второе запястье и свёл их вместе.

— Эй, мы ведь договаривались! — возмутился Юкихико.

— Да, я помню, — после небольшой заминки ответил Масанори. — Сейчас повернусь.

Он взял со стола отложенный ремень и стянул запястья вместе, потом Юкихико почувствовал, что он снимает свой, и сглотнул, когда он стянул им уже локти. Было не очень удобно, плечи оказались вывернуты назад, а спина сильно напряжена, но… что-то в этом действительно было. Закрепив второй ремень, Масанори обошёл его, чтобы встать лицом к лицу, и посмотрел внимательно, будто спрашивая, не собирается ли дорогое начальство возмущаться, а то ведь он уточнял, действительно ли может делать, что взбредёт в голову.

— Тебе так нравится меня связывать? — спросил Юкихико.

— Да, — кивнул Масанори. Провёл ладонью по его плечу, по груди, коснулся пальцами живота, а потом завёл руку за спину, сжимая пальцами задницу и привлекая к себе. — Это красиво и единственный способ заставить вас слушаться.

Даже сквозь брюки Юкихико почувствовал, что у него стоит. Нихуя себе, он так завёлся только от того, что раздел его и связал? О, тогда уж точно его так порадовало именно разрешение творить всё, что вздумается! Вот уж не понятно, то ли радоваться, то ли начинать пугаться, что ещё может прийти ему в голову?

А у того, на вид непробиваемого совершенно, оказывается, аж очки запотели, как ему нравилось происходящее, так что он недовольно поморщился, снял их, пристроил сверху на стопке одежды, а потом вернулся к нему, снова привлекая к себе.

— Ну, раз красиво, то тогда всё отлично! — рассмеялся Юкихико, а потом добавил: — Ты же не дашь мне окончательно замёрзнуть?

— Разумеется, я не могу допустить что-то подобное, — кивнул он и провёл губами по его шее, спустился ими к плечу, просунул вторую руку между связанными руками и спиной, поглаживая по пояснице.

От того, что Масанори всё ещё был одет, ощущения были странные, в кожу впивались пуговицы его пиджака, да и вообще, казалось, он это специально, чтобы тот почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Что он там сказал, «единственный способ заставить слушаться»? Да уж, неплохая демонстрация, кто здесь главный! Масанори прижимал его к себе, целовал плечи, нашёл уже едва заметный след от самого сильного укуса и едва заметно улыбнулся – только уголки губ дрогнули.

— О, кажется, здесь ещё что-то осталось…

— Да уж, кусаешься ты отменно, — фыркнул Юкихико и недовольно повёл плечами. Ему, может, тоже пообниматься хотелось, а со связанными руками это всё-таки довольно проблематично.

Масанори искоса посмотрел на него, убедился, что их глаза встретились и, не отводя взгляда, укусил его. Юкихико будто током тряхнуло, когда он увидел это – чужие зубы, впившиеся в его кожу, и его взгляд, тяжёлый, аж ноги подкашиваются, полный желания обладать, подчинить, заявить свои права и отметить. Он разжал зубы, облизал покрасневшую кожу, снова сжал их. Не сказать, чтобы это было так уж больно, но эффект был просто потрясающий. Если бы Юкихико мог, он бы вцепился в его плечи, чтобы только на ногах устоять, а так просто навалился на него, уткнулся лбом в плечо и понял, что крупно попал. Никто ещё не заводил его так сильно, никто ещё не заставлял его чувствовать себя настолько по-идиотски.

Когда Масанори потянул его к столу, Юкихико было уже почти плевать, в какой позе его трахнут – главное, чтоб уже к делу перешёл, а не тянул тут. Но пришлось ждать, пока тот уберёт со стола всё лишнее, и только потом садиться голой задницей на полированную столешницу. Масанори же уселся в его кресло и, положив руки ему на колени, широко развёл их в стороны, погладил по внутренней стороне бёдер кончиками пальцев, очень щекотно, так что кожа тут же покрылась мурашками.

Сидеть так было неудобно, хотелось откинуться назад, оперевшись на руки, но они были связаны, да ещё и так неудобно, в прошлый раз это как-то совсем не мешало, а теперь каждое движение отдавалось в напряжённых плечах и локтях. Масанори, хоть и смотрел на него снизу вверх, всё равно делал это с превосходством и явным удовольствием. Под его взглядом Юкихико чувствовал себя кроликом, добровольно идущим в пасть к удаву, заворожённый изгибами колец его тела и блеском чешуи. Он ведь действительно двигался именно так, будто перетекая из одной позы в другую, чтобы потом совершить стремительный и смертельный бросок.

Масанори отпустил его и откинулся на спинку кресла, вытащил из кармана пиджака презервативы и тюбик со смазкой – он, конечно, редкостный зануда и педант, но иногда это только на пользу. Когда он принялся расстёгивать брюки, Юкихико жадно смотрел на его руки: в прошлый раз ему показалось, что член у него немаленький, так что сейчас очень хотелось увидеть, так ли оно на самом деле. Оказалось – ничего необычного, не маленький, но и не огромный, но потрогать его самому всё равно захотелось, может быть, и не так сильно, как волосы, но тоже вполне существенно. А ещё почему-то подумалось, что, раз он всегда сначала надевает презерватив, а уже потом приступает ко всему остальному, то это не столько от педантичности, сколько от того, что потом ему сносит крышу и он боится об этом забыть. Хотя на кой им эти резинки, когда он не баба и по-любому не залетит?

Закончив с этим, Масанори снова взял его за коленки, но в этот раз уже провёл по внутренней стороне бедра губами и языком, оставил пару засосов, снова принялся кусаться. Юкихико, как заворожённый, смотрел на его практически ничего не выражающее лицо и удивлялся, как можно настолько держать себя в руках? Пальцы вот почти побелели на костяшках от напряжения, синяки потом наверняка останутся шикарные, взгляд уже совершенно безумный, а вот выражение лица – непрошибаемое, разве что иногда совсем чуть-чуть улыбается, разглядывая очередной засос или яркие отметины от зубов. Ему явно нравилось причинять боль, но при этом он не переходил некую грань, за который их секс превратился бы в насилие – будто чувствовал, где заканчивается его болевой порог.

Юкихико тяжело дышал и сдавленно шипел сквозь зубы, пытался гипнотизировать взглядом шнурок на хвосте Масанори, чтоб тот сам развязался – его волосы сейчас были тяжёлыми и прохладными, от того, что он их так толком и не высушил после душа, и уже не так пушились и щекотали его. Вот если их распустить, то они упадут по обеим сторонам его лица и будут чаще его касаться. Он уже даже собирался попросить его распустить волосы, как Масанори отстранился и выдавил на руку смазку. Юкихико смотрел, как он размазывает её по пальцам, и почувствовал, что вдохнуть-то вдохнул, а выдохнуть забыл.

Прикосновение было прохладным и скользким – совсем другие ощущения, чем с тем кремом – и палец скользнул внутрь, кажется, гораздо легче, по крайней мере, второй он добавил сразу же. Сидеть стало совсем уж неудобно, и Масанори притянул его к себе на колени, вытащил пальцы, завёл руку ему за спину и снова их ввёл, другой рукой с силой тискал задницу и крепко прижимал к себе. Их члены прикасались друг к другу, плотно сжатые между животов, тёрлись, и Юкихико боялся, как бы не кончить раньше времени. Так близко, лицом к лицу, было видно и проступивший на висках Масанори пот, и то, как он сильно сжимал зубы – даже желваки проступили, но самое главное – это его взгляд, совершенно безумный, с расширившимися зрачками, в которых Юкихико видел своё отражение.

Наконец Масанори вытащил из него пальцы, сжал задницу обеими руками, раздвинул в стороны и приподнял. Юкихико и сам упёрся коленями в кресло, радуясь, что оно такое широкое, и почувствовал, как чужой член касается его промежности, скользит и елозит, пытаясь попасть, куда надо. Масанори пришлось направить себя рукой, а потом он резко потянул его вниз, одновременно подаваясь бёдрами навстречу.

— Блядь! — выдохнул Юкихико, снова упираясь лбом ему в плечо. Может быть его член и не был огромным на вид, но когда его вот так вот суют в жопу, то только «блядь», по-другому отреагировать не выйдет.

В том, что он чувствовал, было что-то совсем ненормальное, но при этом – правильное. Будто разрешая Масанори трахать его, и вообще, делать с его телом всё, что вздумается, Юкихико сам получал свободу. От ответственности и необходимости вечно чему-то там соответствовать, от вечного «должен» и «надо» – можно было просто расслабиться и позволить другому всё это взять на себя. Тем более что трахаться с отмороженным садистом – это уже само по себе клёвое достижение, как раз в его вкусе!

Юкихико тяжело дышал, время от времени пытался материться и с трудом пытался нащупать губами шею Масанори, но вечно попадался пиджак или воротник рубашки. Кресло под ними скрипело, грозя вот-вот сломаться, но Юкихико было наплевать. Он кое-как открыл глаза и увидел перед собой покрытую испариной пота шею, аккуратную мочку уха и раскачивающийся синий плетёный шнурок. Он улыбнулся и принялся ловить его языком.

— Фетишист, — хрипло выдохнул Масанори, когда Юкихико, зажав шнурок в зубах, потянул его, развязывая.

Волосы упали вниз тяжёлой и влажной волной, множеством холодных, пахнущих травами змей. Масанори наклонился над ним, прижимая плечами к краю стола, и стал трахать ещё быстрее и резче. Волосы не давали рассмотреть ничего, кроме его лица – ледяной маски, за которой пылало адское пламя. Юкихико подумал, что, раз уж ему в голову лезут такие сравнения, то дело совсем плохо. Он выплюнул шнурок и потянулся поцеловать его в губы. Масанори целовался жадно, властно и снова кусался, сжимая зубами то губы, то кончик языка. Юкихико забывал дышать, и, когда поцелуй прервался, перед глазами у него плясали разноцветные искры. Кончил он, когда Масанори наклонился и сжал зубами его сосок. Напрягся весь, стиснул его бёдрами, пробормотал что-то и почувствовал, как Масанори тоже вздрогнул и кончил. В этот раз он был уверен – ему не послышалось глухое и удовлетворённое рычание. Впрочем, сам он тоже хорош – кончил от одного только члена в заднице.

Какое-то время они просто сидели вот так, пока Юкихико не понял, что у него всё затекло, а край столешницы навеки отпечатался на его спине и плечах. Он недовольно пошевелился, и Масанори откинулся обратно на спинку жалобно скрипнувшего кресла и притянул его к себе. Легонько поцеловал в висок и принялся расстёгивать ремни.

Когда его руки выпустили на свободу, Юкихико первым делам потянулся к волосам любовника, зарылся в них пальцами, прижался лбом к чужому лбу и замер. Внутри он всё ещё чувствовал уже обмякший член, задница и следы укусов саднили, но в остальном он чувствовал себя просто прекрасно, даже как-то отдохнувше.

Масанори сидел, закрыв глаза, и даже не пытался убедить Юкихико не трогать его волосы. Он выглядел спокойным и даже умиротворённым, хотя, скорее, удовлетворённым. Лениво поглаживал его по спине, слегка разминая затёкшие мышцы.

— Зря ты, кстати, костюм не снял, — заметил Юкихико. — Я тебе весь пиджак спермой залил, да и брюки, небось, все в смазке.

— Ничего, у меня здесь ещё один есть, а этот в химчистку сдам, — равнодушно ответил он, открывая глаза.

Юкихико очень понравился этот взгляд, спокойный, без вечного его беспокойства и попыток сообразить, что у нас плохого. А ещё немного расфокусированный, хотя он не так уж плохо видит без очков, насколько он помнил. Его пальцы разминали плечи и руки, с силой разгоняя кровь, так что кисти теперь неприятно покалывало, но это было совсем не важно: главное, он получил то, что хотел – Масанори, увидел его полным страсти и желания, видел его сейчас, по-своему мягкого, с распущенными волосами. Так его лицо казалось более худым, совсем непривычным.

— Вы не замёрзли? — спросил он спустя некоторое время.

— Ну... — протянул Юкихико и поморщился. — Замёрз, но вставать не хочу, так что...

Он потянулся всем телом и нащупал собственный пиджак, заботливо повешенный на спинку стула, но тут же кинул его на пол – он всё ещё был мокрый после дождя. На самом деле, сидеть было не так уж и удобно: молния брюк Масанори врезалась в пах, особенно, когда Юкихико затеял эту акробатику, зато чужой член всё ещё находился у него внутри, горячие руки Масанори лежали на его пояснице, и вообще не хотелось совершать никаких телодвижений.

Но нет, этот чёртов педант нахмурился, пересадил его обратно на стол и накинул ему на плечи собственный пиджак. Выбросил использованную резинку, застегнул брюки и, что особенно удивило Юкихико, поймал его ноги и пристроил себе на колени, обхватив руками щиколотки. Это было как-то странно, совершенно неожиданно, но по-своему уютно, да и озябшие стопы тут же согрелись. Юкихико запахнул плотнее чужой пиджак и втянул носом запах – туалетная вода, крепкий кофе, травянисто-ментольный запах шампуня и что-то ещё, должно быть запах самого Масанори.

— Шикарно, — довольно зажмурился он и потянулся к ящику. Достал сигареты, нормальные, а не ту дрянь, которую пришлось курить до этого. Масанори поднёс ему зажигалку, а потом снова откинулся на спинку кресла, сидел спокойно, расслабленно, время от времени поглаживая его икры.

На коленках медленно, но верно начинали проступать синяки: Юкихико мысленно прикинул, что где-то к завтрашнему вечеру он совсем красавчиком станет, когда все эти засосы, укусы и прочие следы их весёлого времяпрепровождения «расцветут» во всей красе.

— Кстати, так что там со стройкой? — спросил он, оглядываясь в поисках пепельницы. — А то ж завтра Ямадзаки из Нацу-кай наверняка начнёт об этом нудеть.

Масанори вытащил пепельницу из ящика и засунул куда-то всё, что, по его мнению, мешало им использовать стол не по прямому назначению. Потом изогнулся, подобрал с пола собственный шнурок для волос и подвязал их, как всегда, в высокий хвост. Только как-то небрежно, несколько прядей остались висеть вдоль лица, да и сами волосы, обычно гладко зачёсанные назад, сейчас неровно топорщились.

— Основная проблема заключается в том, что документы на этот земельный участок не были полностью оформлены на момент смерти предыдущего кумичо. В нашу пользу играет тот факт, что собственность оформлялась на организацию, так что…

Юкихико сидел на столе, смотрел, как Масанори теребит концы шнурка, а потом снова гладит его ноги… совсем не такой, как на собрании пару часов назад. Чуть щурившийся из-за отсутствия очков, со встрёпанными волосами, которые он откидывал от лица, встряхивая головой, и тогда концы его хвоста задевали ноги Юкихико, который перебирал пальцами, пока не упёрся стопами в чужой живот. Но самое забавное было в том, что вот в таких обстоятельствах его, оказывается, было совсем не скучно слушать и даже понятно, почему самому Масанори с их юристом пришлось так долго оформлять документы на тот кусок земли, почему возникли сложности с утверждением плана строительства и его согласованием с городской администрацией, и даже то, почему какие-то там Нацу-кай имеют к ним по этому поводу ряд претензий.

Юкихико вытащил из пачки очередную сигарету и быстренько сочинил речь для завтрашнего собрания глав, в ответ на воображаемый спич старого пердуна Ямадзаки. Правда, произнести его с должной степенью пафоса в полуголом виде было сложновато, но вроде ничего так получилось, главное потом не забыть особенно удачные моменты.

— Слушай, Масанори, — протянул он, затягиваясь. — Это что, мозги, оказывается, теперь и половым путём передаются?

Тот вопросительно приподнял бровь, а потом усмехнулся, самую чуточку, одной половиной рта, резко вздёргивая губу, и Юкихико заметил, что клыки у него длиннее других зубов, будто он зверь какой, только сейчас сытый и довольный. Когда, чуть раньше, про «устранение» бывшего кумичо говорил, так же вот усмехался: как-никак, он ведь был одним из тех, кто занимался этим лично.

— Кумичо, я никогда не считал, что мозгов у вас нет – только то, что вы не хотите ими пользоваться.

— Значит, будем считать, что ты их мне на место поставил. Такая формулировка мне даже больше нравится, — довольно заметил Юкихико и пошевелил пальцами ног. Масанори тут же накрыл их ладонью.

В итоге по домам они отправились уже хорошо за полночь, причём Юкихико, наотрез отказавшийся возвращать чужой пиджак, ещё долго сидел в кабинете, уже не на столе, а в кресле, закинув на него голые ноги, пил, курил и смотрел в потолок. Забавная, всё-таки, штука – жизнь, никогда не знаешь, чем она обернётся в следующий момент. Взять, к примеру, этот кабинет: полгода назад в нём сидел его дорогой, но совершенно не уважаемый дядюшка – Второй глава Фую-гуми – а Юкихико всё больше пинал хуи, поскольку доверять племяннику что-то серьёзное бывший кумичо был не намерен. Масанори занудно объяснял должникам сколько и почему они должны, а также что с ними будет, если не отдадут. Если уж быть с собой полностью честным, игра «доведи этот ходячий холодильник до белого каления, чтобы посмотреть, как он отреагирует» уже тогда шла полным ходом. Поднапрягшись, Юкихико даже смог вспомнить, когда это началось: года два назад он с несколькими ребятами завалился в «розовый салон»[5], вроде как повод какой был. Вот там-то его и накрыло, когда он увидел, что, как бы ни старалась отсасывавшая ему девчонка, выражение лица Масанори ничуть не изменилось. Забавно – тогда Юкихико было просто любопытно, неужели он вообще ни на что не реагирует? Что ж, теперь он знает ответ – та малышка действительно просто плохо старалась, ведь с ним самим Масанори был куда как эмоциональней!

И всё же, каких-то полгода, а столько перемен: успели и дядюшку спровадить на тот свет – а нефиг было пытаться развестись с одной сестрой, чтобы жениться на другой, и полностью устаканить вопросы управления кланом – Масанори со своей дотошностью был совершенно незаменим – и даже вот с личной жизнью что-то налаживалось. За маму и тётю Нэоко Юкихико было очень обидно, но пока дядюшка просто ебал всех баб, до кого мог дотянуться, это ещё ладно, оснований встревать не было, но мать свою он в обиду давать никому не намерен, кто бы чего не думал. Должно же быть у человека хоть что-то святое. И потом, он был искренне уверен, что всё сделал правильно, и не только с его личной точки зрения, но и для клана – его, конечно, изрядно перетрясло и лихорадило, зато теперь даже такой идиот, как он, видел, что доходы выросли.

Вот только сам Юкихико порой думал – что он здесь делает? Будто бы не был кумичо, а так, всего лишь влез в чужой кабинет смеху ради, поразвлечься, на столе вот потрахаться или ещё какую шалость учудить. Глупо, если так посмотреть, давно пора было уже повзрослеть и перестать надеяться, что все самые сложные вещи за него решит кто-то другой.

***

Как они и предполагали, собрание глав группировок от мирного обсуждения перспектив развития очень быстро перешло к уже не такому мирному озвучиванию многочисленных взаимных претензий. Спорные территории, спорный бизнес, спорный кусок земли, из-за которого кайчо[6] Нацу-кай разве что слюной не брызгал. Масанори сидел за спиной своего кумичо, так что тот сам выражения его лица не видел, но готов был поспорить, что тот нагло улыбался. Зря он это, конечно, его здесь и так не особо уважали, но, с другой стороны, и всерьёз не воспринимали, что однажды уже стоило некоторым серьёзных проблем, даже немного жаль, что присутствующие здесь люди не берут этого в расчёт.

Спорный участок находился как раз на самой границе их территории и зоны влияния Нацу-кай, но как таковых причин для Ямадзаки столь яростно отстаивать права на него он не видел. Да, стройка обещает принести немалую прибыль, но и вложиться уже пришлось изрядно, да и не так уж и скоро они хотя бы окупят вложения. Больше было похоже на какую-то личную неприязнь, хотя до сих пор у них не было никаких точек соприкосновения. Даже их маленький «государственный переворот» остался практически без внимания: был дядя, стал племянник – семейные тёрки и никого другого они не касаются.

Когда уже обратно ехали, и Юкихико, развалившись рядом на заднем сидении, раздражённо стягивал с себя галстук, Масанори решил высказаться:

— Кумичо, я думаю, вам стоит серьёзнее отнестись к вопросу собственной безопасности.

— Это ещё с какого бодуна? — недовольно поморщился он.

— Кайчо Нацу-кай… он мне не понравился.

Юкихико сначала просто фыркнул, а потом заржал на весь салон, даже водитель обеспокоено оглянулся, чтобы проверить, всё ли у них в порядке.

— Вот если бы этот старый хрен тебе понравился, то был бы повод переживать, а так… – буквально простонал Юкихико и снова рассмеялся.

— Не такой уж он и старый, — справедливости ради уточнил Масанори. — Ямадзаки сорок пять или сорок семь, я могу уточнить, если это так необходимо…

— Да мне как-то похуй сколько ему натикало, — отмахнулся Юкихико, а потом продолжил уже серьёзней: — Думаешь, он не отступится?

— Скорее всего, нет, а мы уже крупно вложились в это дело, но это не единственная причина, по которой мы не можем себе позволить сейчас отступить…

— Потому что я должен доказать, что действительно кумичо, а не хрен с бугра? — прервал его Юкихико, недовольно поморщившись. — То есть этот гад просто нашёл повод ко мне приебаться, а так всё дело в том, что ему не нравится моя рожа? Ну, охуеть, его мнение по этому поводу пиздецки важно для меня!

Масанори снял очки, раздражённо потёр лицо, стараясь успокоиться, и одел их обратно. Манеры Юкихико всегда были весьма своеобразны, и вспоминал о них он настолько редко, что стоило радоваться уже тому, что он не матерился на собрании. И вообще, проблем от него явно было больше, чем пользы, но Масанори упорно продолжал оставаться вместе с ним, присматривать, чтобы он не влез в очередное дерьмо и выходил живым из всех передряг, которые находил на свою задницу. И дело было не только в этой самой заднице, которая, с его точки зрения, вполне стоила такой нервотрёпки сама по себе, но и в самом Юкихико. Дальше копаться в своих чувствах Масанори не собирался, есть и есть, его вполне устраивает сложившееся положение дел.

— Ладно, я нигде особо не накосячил? — спросил Юкихико и пихнул его плечом.

— Нет, всё прошло по плану.

— Ну и отлично, тогда подремлю, а то не выспался ужасно, — пробормотал он, зевнул и устроился у Масанори на плече.

Опустив взгляд, Масанори увидел у него синяк от засоса чуть ниже ключицы, потянулся застегнуть пуговицы, пока никто больше не заметил, но Юкихико оттолкнул его руку и жарко прошептал на ухо: «Тебе же нравится на них смотреть?». Спорить с этим утверждением смысла не было, так что остаток дороги до штаб-квартиры прошёл для него достаточно напряжённо.

Через пару дней, когда они снова вдвоём возвращались со встречи – на этот раз речь шла об оказании поддержки кандидату в депутаты от контролируемого ими района – Юкихико вдруг велел водителю остановить машину и добираться самому, потому что «у них есть ещё дела». Масанори, конечно, пересел за руль, но происходящее ему заранее не нравилось.

— Вы уверены, что это было разумное решение? — поинтересовался он, трогаясь с места.

— Ну… согласись, если бы я сказал ему отвезти нас в лав-отель, ты бы тоже не был в восторге? — весело сказал Юкихико, наклоняясь вперед и облокачиваясь о спинку переднего сидения. — А так у нас очень важные дела – ты будешь меня трахать, вот! Потому что я решил, что на постели это будет удобнее.

Масанори сильнее сжал руль и нахмурился.

— Эй, ну чем на этот раз ты не доволен, а? — снова принялся тараторить Юкихико. — Или тебе уже надоело меня ебать?

— Не надоело, — возразил Масанори. — Я бы сказал, что дело обстоит с точностью до наоборот, и перспектива заняться с вами сексом кажется мне привлекательной. Но вы разве не думали, как будет выглядеть, если мы вдвоём пойдём в лав-отель?

— Если достаточно заплатить, то никто болтать не будет, — отмахнулся Юкихико. — Ммм… Масанори, а что именно тебе нравится больше всего?

— В плане секса вообще, или секса с вами? — решил уточнить он, мысленно выбирая подходящий отель. Одно дело просто спать с начальством – совсем другое, если об этом кто-нибудь узнает. Это может поставить их обоих в неловкое положение, так что вопрос был серьёзный и требующий внимательного рассмотрения.

— Скорее второе, но и первое тоже интересно.

Масанори покосился в зеркало заднего вида. Юкихико определённо выглядел заинтересованным, но момент для разговора он выбрал на редкость неудачно, что, впрочем, случилось с ним далеко не в первый раз.

— Поскольку мои вкусы в этом вопросе несколько специфичны, то меня не может не радовать тот факт, что вы, насколько я могу судить, их разделяете, — начал он. — Вы нравитесь мне – ваше тело, ваши реакции на мои действия, тот факт, что вы кумичо, но при этом подчиняетесь мне…

— Короче, тебе нравится меня ебать, потому что с твоим хером в жопе я веду себя послушно? — хмыкнул Юкихико, а Масанори демонстративно поморщился от выбранной формулировки.

— Слишком упрощённо и недостаточно точно, — покачал головой он. — Меня привлекает не только физический, но и психологический аспект доминирования, так что моя любовь к таким вещам, как бондаж…

— А хочешь, я тебе отсосу? — снова прервал его Юкихико. — Как раз к психологическим заёбам и пойдёт, а? Вот представь, я встану перед тобой на колени – уже звучит! — возьму твой член, оближу его, обхвачу губами…

— Кумичо, если вы таким способом намерены совершить самоубийство, то меня данная перспектива не очень радует.

— Чё? — удивился Юкихико. В зеркале заднего вида Масанори видел, как тот растеряно хлопает глазами, не понимая, чего это ему не дали дорассказать.

— Если вы не заметили, я за рулём, — пояснил Масанори. — И попасть в аварию не входит в мои ближайшие планы, извините.

Юкихико ещё раз недоуменно моргнул, а потом снова подался вперёд, просунул руку между передними сидениями и положил ладонь прямо на пах Масанори.

— Ага! У тебя встал! — Юкихико явно был горд этим фактом и теперь поглаживал его член через брюки. Масанори пришлось ненадолго отпустить руль, сжать чужое запястье и отцепить от себя его руку.

— Не вижу ничего удивительного в обычной физиологической реакции. Более того, в данных обстоятельствах она вполне закономерна.

— Блядь, вот как ты ухитряешься выдавать эти громоздкие словестные конструкции, да ещё и с таким непрошибаемым видом, когда у тебя стояк?

— Боюсь, я не до конца понял суть предъявляемой претензии…

— Не, не претензия это, я просто пытаюсь тебя понять, — Юкихико снова развалился на заднем сидении, так что его почти не было видно. — Иногда кажется, что ты простой и всё у тебя логично, правильно, разложено по полочкам, расписано по пунктам. Как робот, действуешь согласно какому-то алгоритму. А потом вдруг – бац! — и ты берёшь бейсбольную биту и ломаешь кому-нибудь ноги! Или наоборот, отваливаешь кучу денег бабе своего подчинённого, который загремел в тюрягу по собственной дурости. Может, это я сам дурак, и просто не понимаю, может быть в этом вот есть логика, но мне не под силу угадать, когда и в чём тебя перемкнёт. Разве что на практике проверить, но я пока только одну закономерность вывел – если я лезу трогать твои волосы, ты связываешь мне руки.

— Логическая цепочка в данном случае немного сложней, — решил поправить его Масанори. — Я полагаю, что ваши прикосновения к моим волосам имеют сексуальный подтекст, фактически это можно расценивать как сигнал, что вы хотите заняться сексом. Для меня же бондаж является одной из самых возбуждающих практик…

— Хватит! — простонал Юкихико, хватаясь за голову. — У меня сейчас мозги вскипят от твоей манеры выражаться! Иногда я думаю, что из тебя бы вышел отличный программист – правда, потом я вспоминаю, как ты поимел меня на столе, и начинаю сомневаться.

На перекрёстке загорелся красный свет, Масанори остановился, снял очки, аккуратно протёр стёкла и надел обратно. Как раз успел к тому моменту, как светофор мигнул и высветил им зелёный.

— Не вижу противоречий. Или вы считаете, что программисты не любят заниматься сексом? Впрочем, я действительно рассматривал эту профессию, как одну из основных возможностей, но расценил, что стать членом клана для меня предпочтительней.

— Чтобы иметь возможность время от времени избивать людей?

— И это в том числе, — Масанори не стал отрицать очевидное. — Но не только. Если уж считать меня роботом, то в моём программном обеспечении полно багов.

— Я предпочту думать, что это такая фича, — рассмеялся Юкихико. Масанори едва заметно улыбнулся в ответ.

Какое-то время они молчали, потом Юкихико снова заговорил:

— Знаешь, когда я впервые увидел тебя, то решил, что у тебя мозги исключительно в сторону драк повёрнуты. В смысле, ты так вдохновенно пинал ногами того парня…

— Он сказал, что я похож на девку, — небрежно пожал плечами Масанори. — Подобные заявления меня всегда очень злят. А вы тогда сказали, что раз уж я покалечил своего сменщика, буду работать и за него тоже.

— Если честно, я думал, ты не справишься, сильно тебя тогда недооценил. Впрочем, до недавнего времени я и не догадывался о главных твоих достоинствах и талантах.

— Вы сейчас про то, что я смог наладить организационную работу после замены ключевых фигур в нашей группировке? — уточнил Масанори, но уголки губ у него чуть-чуть дрогнули.

Он прекрасно понимал, что Юкихико имел в виду совсем другое, но это было даже в некотором роде забавно и немного отвлекало от лишних мыслей: всё-таки вести машину в возбуждённом состоянии было не лучшей идеей. Впрочем, Юкихико редко задумывался об уместности и своевременности своих поступков, в этом даже было своё очарование. Тогда, при их первой встрече, Юкихико произвёл на него очень странное впечатление: выглядел он беспечным, безалаберным и безответственным, а как дошло до дела, оказалось, что он может быть вполне логичен и последователен. И справедлив – на свой, довольно занятный манер. Вот только Юкихико, что тогда, что сейчас, был очень неосторожен, поэтому Масанори считал своим долгом присматривать за тем, чтобы кумичо был в порядке и в безопасности.

Девушка за регистрационной стойкой посмотрела на них с явным любопытством, но Юкихико шлёпнул перед ней пачку денег и заговорщицким шёпотом произнёс:

— Если что, нас здесь не было.

Она немного заторможено кивнула, жадно смотря на деньги, и протянула карту-ключ от комнаты. Масанори вызвал лифт, посмотрел на номер и нажал соответствующий этаж.

— Эй, ты видел, какая смешная у неё была моська? — усмехнулся Юкихико, придирчиво рассматривая себя в зеркале.

— Вы дали ей слишком много денег, кумичо, — ответил Масанори. — Думаю, она удивилась. Ожидала, что мы приволочём с собой третьего, с мешком на голове…

— Ты сам привёз меня именно в S&M отель!

— Здесь хорошая звукоизоляция.

— Это угроза?

— Это констатация факта.

— Бедные факты, вечно ты их констатируешь… мне кажется, что это что-то неприличное! — совсем уж разошёлся Юкихико, уже заходя в номер. — Опаньки, никаких розовых рюшечек!

— Ещё одна причина, по которой я привёз вас именно сюда, — сказал Масанори, закрывая дверь.

Юкихико скинул пиджак прямо на пол и принялся расхаживать по номеру, изучая обстановку. Потрогал кулаком матрас на широкой кровати, залез в тумбочку, вытащил из ящика анальные бусы, присвистнул, сунул обратно и продолжил копаться. Масанори подобрал его пиджак, отряхнул и повесил на спинку стула, свой повесил на соседний и принялся развязывать галстук.

— Это ещё что за хрень? — спросил Юкихико, обернувшись через плечо.

Масанори подошёл к нему сзади, обхватил одной рукой за талию, притягивая к себе, а другой, прямо через рубашку, сильно сжал сосок. Чуть потёр его между пальцев, снова сжал и почувствовал, как Юкихико сам прильнул к нему, откинул голову на плечо.

— Это зажимы для сосков, — пояснил Масанори. — При нарушении кровообращения в этой части тела…

— Стоп! Я всё понял, ты уже всё показал, справки из википедии не нужно! — с наигранной паникой в голосе запротестовал Юкихико, а потом рассмеялся. — Ты просто потрясающий зануда, но «потрясающий», пожалуй, важнее всего остального.

— Благодарю за лестную оценку моих способностей, — сказал Масанори и уткнулся носом в шею кумичо.

Его волосы опять сильно пахли сигаретами, что было вполне логично, учитывая, как много он курит. Масанори отпустил сосок и принялся расстёгивать рубашку, поглаживая пальцами постепенно обнажающуюся кожу. Юкихико извернулся, оказываясь к нему лицом, снова накрыл ладонью его пах, обхватывая пальцами возбуждённый член, ухмыльнулся нагло и задорно.

— Никогда не думал, что сам, добровольно и с охотой, встану перед кем-то на колени, да ещё и для того, чтобы отсосать, — провозгласил он, вглядываясь в чужое лицо, будто выискивая малейшую реакцию, будто неподвижно застывшее лицо Масанори – это действительно занимательное зрелище.

Он и на колени опускался, медленно стекая, не отводя взгляда, всё шире растягивая губы в улыбке. Масанори не знал, зачем ему всё это – новый способ поразвлечься? Стремление попробовать всё, что только можно, и ухватить то, что нельзя? Или в поведении Юкихико не стоило искать смысла и логики? Сам он вот сказал, что пытается его понять, будто не он всегда был образцом иррационального мышления. Можно сказать, эталоном нелогичности.

Масанори смотрел на него, на то, как он расстегнул его ремень, приспустил бельё и вытащил член, обхватил пальцами, двигал рукой вверх-вниз, иногда слишком сильно натягивая тонкую кожицу. Вряд ли он когда-либо дрочил кому-то, кроме себя, и эта мысль добавляла происходящему удовольствия. Никто, кроме него… это было настолько возбуждающе, что держать себя в рамках старательно выработанной «нормы» было практически невозможно. Он опустил руку, запустил пальцы в чужие волосы, притягивая к себе. Взгляд у Юкихико был шальной, почти безумный, и член перед своим лицом он рассматривал, будто диковину какую, а потом лизнул головку, влажно и щекотно. И от этого Масанори будто током тряхнуло, и пальцы в волосах он сжал так, что Юкихико поморщился и недовольно зашипел, но опять отреагировал совершенно нелогично – вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть его руку, раз уж неприятно, он принялся вылизывать член, от самого основания вверх, со всех сторон, перехватывая пальцами.

— Больше похоже не на минет, а на то, что вы перепутали мой член с десертом.

— Зачем мне мороженка, когда есть отмороженный ты? — рассмеялся Юкихико, уткнувшись лбом в его живот.

А потом всё-таки открыл рот пошире и обхватил губами головку, двинул головой, пытаясь взять глубже, но член упёрся в заднюю стенку горла и ни в какую не желал проходить дальше. Масанори обхватил его за затылок, стараясь подобрать подходящий угол, а другой рукой погладил по горлу. Он чувствовал, как под его пальцами нервно дёрнулся кадык, когда член всё-таки прошёл глубже, влажный жар его неумелого, но старательного рта. Впрочем, долго это всё равно не продлилось: Юкихико отстранился, закашлялся, вытер текущую по подбородку слюну рукавом и хрипло пробормотал:

— Бля, и как бабы это делают?

— Как и в любом деле, здесь требуется практика, — пожал плечами Масанори.

Стоящий перед ним на коленях, с его членом во рту, Юкихико выглядел настолько потрясающе, что позволить ему прерваться стоило изрядного усилия. Даже не столько волевого, сколько физического.

— Спасибо, что не стал грузить меня теорией, — встряхнул головой Юкихико, и снова откашлялся.

— Я уже понял, что это не конструктивно.

— Констру… бля, я это даже не выговорю! Чёрт, самому ширинка жмёт уже!

Юкихико плюхнулся на пол, прислонился спиной к кровати и вытянул ноги. Расстегнул брюки, сунул туда руку и хрипло застонал, запрокидывая голову. Его рубашка была распахнута и на светлой коже виднелись следы засосов и укусов, так что просто стоять и смотреть терпения уже не хватало. Масанори шагнул к тумбочке и сам пошарил по ящикам. Презервативы и смазку всё же предпочёл достать свои, а вот ремни для бондажа…

— Скажи мне, о мой занудный и правильный друг, зачем тебе презервативы, когда я не баба? Ты не обрюхатишь меня, даже если будешь специально стараться! — с насмешкой спросил Юкихико, швырнув на пол рубашку и принимаясь за брюки. — Трахаюсь я только с тобой, так что болячек никаких нет, так нахера? Кстати, это намёк, что можно было бы и чаще «стараться».

— Кумичо, вы же сами уже сказали, что я зануда, так что у меня есть список того, что надо сделать, чтобы заняться сексом. Пункт первый: надеть презерватив. Пункт второй: воспользоваться смазкой. В зависимости от настроения, моего и партнёра, предварительно нужно зафиксировать партнёра в подходящей позе…

— Ты лучше делай, а не говори, — фыркнул Юкихико, пинком скидывая брюки, поднялся на ноги, стянул трусы и отшвырнул их ногой в сторону. — А то мне уже не терпится узнать, в какой же позе ты хочешь меня «зафиксировать» сегодня.

Масанори пощупал стену за изголовьем кровати, нашёл соответствующую кнопку, и рулонная штора поползла вверх, открывая спрятанное за ней зеркало.

— Я так понял, что вам нравится смотреть, — пояснил он, снимая очки и аккуратно кладя их на тумбочку, посчитав, что при таком развитии событий толку от них всё равно никакого. — Так будет гораздо интереснее.

— Это точно, — хрипло выдохнул Юкихико. Подошёл к Масанори, принялся расстёгивать его рубашку, а потом повернулся к зеркалу, рассматривая их отражение. — Клёво смотримся, да?

Масанори положил руку ему на спину, медленно повёл её вниз, пока ладонь не легла на ягодицу, сильно стиснул её и привлёк его к себе. Юкихико, не отрываясь, смотрел в зеркало, облизывал и кусал губы, потом всё-таки отвернулся и продолжил воевать с мелкими пуговицами.

— Ты сильно расстроишься, если я её порву? — сказал он, подёргав за ворот.

— У меня нет с собой запасной, — Масанори отвёл в сторону его руки и быстро расстегнул рубашку сам.

Когда он хотел отойти, чтобы собрать всю разбросанную одежду и аккуратно её сложить, Юкихико недовольно фыркнул, стиснул его запястье и сказал:

— Брось так, всё потом!

— Сначала привязать вас к кровати, а потом привести вещи в порядок? — уточнил он, чуть усмехнувшись.

— Нет, это будет слишком жестокая пытка! — Юкихико забрался на кровать, продолжая тянуть его за собой. — Я умру от перевозбуждения, и это будет целиком и полностью твоя вина!

— Какая безрадостная перспектива, — вздохнул Масанори. — Некрофилия меня никогда не привлекала.

— Я буду считать, что это хорошая новость. Давай уже трахаться! Ты там какие-то ремни присмотрел, фиксируй, раз тебе так нравится.

Масанори взял наручники с широкими кожаными браслетами и принялся затягивать ремешки, периодически засовывая под край браслета палец, проверяя, не слишком ли туго, перекинул цепочку через один из прутьев спинки кровати и застегнул второй браслет.

— Меня возбуждает ограничение движения, — принялся говорить он. — А ещё – контраст ремней и светлой кожи кажется мне привлекательным. Вы сейчас очень красивы: вы сильный, но позволяете себе быть слабым, совершенно не стыдясь этого. Это возбуждает меня ещё больше.

Юкихико стоял на четвереньках, глядя в зеркало: видимо, считал, что Масанори, снимающий штаны – это очень интересное зрелище. Сам он, избавившись от одежды, пристроился сзади, обхватил руками и прижался губами к шее, провёл по ней языком, укусил за плечо. Гладил по груди и животу, иногда сжимая напряжённые от возбуждения соски, иногда – обхватывая пальцами член, и продолжал говорить.

— Мне нравится рисковать и играть с огнём. Когда я трахал вас в первый раз, я на полном серьёзе рассматривал вариант, что вы меня пристрелите за это, — он слегка усмехнулся и снова впился зубами в чужое плечо. — Или даже до того, как я успел бы хоть что-нибудь сделать. И сейчас я не отрицаю такой возможности.

Юкихико вцепился в спинку кровати, уткнулся подбородком в собственные руки, но взгляда от зеркала не отрывал. Он только на секунду зажмурился, когда Масанори ввёл в него скользкие от смазки пальцы, но тут же распахнул глаза снова.

— Ты точно псих! — выдохнул он. — Значит, ты драл меня прям на столе, и в то же время думал, что, как только кончишь, я достану пушку, и – бабах! — твои мозги вытекут на ковёр?

— Да.

— Я думал, ты только садист, а ты ещё и мазохист, оказывается!

— Вовсе нет, просто я посчитал, что секс с вами стоит того, чтобы умереть.

— Я могу это расценивать, как признание в любви? — усмехнулся Юкихико, но как-то странно, скорее удивлённо, даже неуверенно.

— Вы можете расценивать это так, как вам будет угодно, кумичо, — пожал плечами Масанори.

Бельё на кровати было гладким и скользким, и колени Юкихико разъезжались в стороны, но он хоть за спинку кровати держаться мог. Масанори же держался за него, сжимал пальцами бёдра, снова кусал плечи, стремясь оставить свою метку, как иллюзию того, что Юкихико действительно был «его», принадлежал ему одному, пусть и только в эти минуты близости. В реальности всё обстояло совсем не так – в реальности этот человек был его боссом, кумичо целого клана; он был принципиален, в чём-то даже жесток и уж точно не мог принадлежать кому-то вроде него.

Поэтому, входя в его тело, чувствуя его жар, и как раздвигаются под напором члена тугие мышцы, как дрожат от напряжения бёдра и часто-часто колотится сердце, Масанори проваливался в тягучую и тёмную пучину наслаждения, прикосновения к запретному. Его желания и душа черны, как беззвёздная ночь, как змей, что устроился на его спине. Змей на спине Юкихико – белый.

Он обвивал кольцами небесную деву, и сейчас, когда Масанори смотрел, как перекатываются мышцы под его кожей, как пот течёт вдоль позвоночника, ему казалось, что она тоже выгибается и страстно стонет в его объятьях. А змей сжимает кольца всё туже и туже, пока её хрупкое тело не выдержит. Это ведь так просто – сжать пальцами чужое горло и сдавить слишком сильно… именно поэтому Масанори не любил игры с дыханием – боялся, что не удержится в рамках допустимого воздействия. Поэтому и нож в руки брал только во время допроса, когда можно смело калечить и убивать. Поэтому и спать предпочитал с мужчинами – женщины слишком хрупки.

Юкихико тяжело дышал, иногда срываясь на стоны, кусал губы и продолжал смотреть в зеркало: его взгляд был таким странным, Масанори никак не мог понять, что он значит. Своё же собственное лицо казалось ему оскалом голодного зверя, дорвавшегося до добычи, поэтому он старался туда не смотреть. Гораздо интереснее было разглядывать руки Юкихико, кожаные браслеты на половину предплечий, напряжённо стиснутые пальцы. Смотреть на его спину, покрытую узором ирэдзуми[7], сведённые вместе лопатки, изгиб поясницы, округлые гладкие ягодицы со следами его же собственных пальцев. И вколачиваться без остановки в его тело, чувствуя, как в такт толчкам подрагивает зажатый в кулаке член. И не думать о том, что будет потом, не гадать, доведётся ли ему прикоснуться к Юкихико снова.

Масанори давно знал, что тьма в его душе успокаивается, только напившись чьей-нибудь крови. Одного только секса давно уже было недостаточно. Но это был Юкихико, и обладать им было во сто крат ценнее, чем всем, что ему когда-либо принадлежало. Чёрный змей свивался вокруг белого, сжимая его в смертоносных объятиях, и не было между ними никакой небесной девы, только день и ночь, только тьма и свет. Масанори кончил, сжимая зубы на чужом горле, понимая, что из этой ловушки ему уже не выбраться.

Первое, что сказал Юкихико, когда отдышался и пришёл в себя, было: «Дай мне сигареты». Вполне логично, сам-то он бы до них не добрался со скованными-то руками. Масанори достал пачку и зажигалку, прошёлся по номеру, разыскивая пепельницу. Пол был холодным, и ходить босиком было неприятно, волосы липли к вспотевшей спине. Хотелось в душ, но не хотелось потом обнаружить, что здесь нет фена, да и вообще было просто лень сушить волосы. Юкихико перевернулся на спину и рассматривал ходящего по номеру голышом Масанори, улыбался чему-то.

Когда пепельница всё-таки нашлась, Масанори взобрался со всем этим добром на кровать, внимательно осмотрел кожаные наручники, и, расстегнув маленький карабин, крепивший цепочку к одному из браслетов, отцепил руки Юкихико от спинки кровати, но затем снова сковал их вместе. Тот совершенно не возражал, хотя курить так было не очень удобно. Он долго возился, устраиваясь поудобнее, пока не положил голову на живот Масанори, вытянувшись поперёк кровати и накинув на ноги одеяло, чтоб не мёрзли. Пепел он стряхивал всё-таки немного мимо пепельницы, но Масанори всё ещё было лень как-то на это реагировать. После секса он практически всегда чувствовал некое умиротворение и чуть ли не гармонию с миром.

— Знаешь, что самое смешное? — вдруг спросил Юкихико. — Любому, кто хотя бы подумал о том, чтобы мне присунуть, я бы отстрелил яйца.

— Тогда странно, что мои всё ещё на месте, — совершенно безразлично сказал Масанори.

— Ты не понял, любому, кроме тебя, — усмехнулся Юкихико. — Тебе – можно, и связывать меня, и трахать, и всё, что угодно, но только тебе. Даже не понимаю, как так вышло…

Масанори почему-то почувствовал себя очень странно от этих слов, вроде как радоваться надо такой уникальности, а почему-то стало не то чтобы страшно, но близко к тому.

— Кумичо, я не тот человек, которому стоит говорить подобные вещи.

— Это ещё почему?

— «Всё, что угодно» можно трактовать очень широко, а вы ведь в курсе, что я садист.

Юкихико в ответ только рассмеялся, и Масанори сразу же успокоился, понял, что это всё было сказано не всерьёз, так что нечего переживать. Действительно, нашёл же повод! Какая разница, что он говорит, когда, раз они всё ещё здесь, можно продолжить?

Он выполз из-под чужого тела, навалился сверху и поцеловал, на губах остался чуть горчащий привкус сигарет. Отброшенный в сторону окурок наверняка прожжёт бельё, но, учитывая деньги, которые они заплатили за номер, вряд ли персонал решится высказывать какие-то претензии. Юкихико отвечал жадно, закинул скованные руки ему за шею, прижимая к себе, запустил пальцы в спутанные волосы, обхватил ногами. Масанори спустился ниже, облизал шею, оставил несколько засосов на плечах и груди, сжимал зубами по очереди соски, зализывал места укусов, а потом снова сжимал зубы. Юкихико возбудился очень быстро, и, обхватывая пальцами его бёдра и спускаясь губами всё ниже, Масанори подумал, что вполне можно на практике продемонстрировать, как именно надо делать минет, вдруг Юкихико когда-нибудь захочет повторить сегодняшний эксперимент?

Он скользил языком по животу, любуясь, как напрягаются, сокращаясь, мускулы, поднимается и опускается от частого дыхания грудная клетка. Кожа была солёная от пота и его спермы, и чем ниже спускался Масанори, тем сильнее ощущал этот вкус.

Не то чтобы он был большим любителем подобной роли в оральном сексе, но, обхватывая губами член Юкихико и медленно вбирая его в рот, он испытывал определённое удовольствие. Правда, скорее от реакции партнёра на его действия, чем от непосредственного процесса, от его хриплых стонов, от того, как тот стискивал его шею между бёдер. Ещё бы за волосы так не дёргал – вообще бы замечательно вышло! Правда, он всё равно не смог удержаться и засунул пальцы во всё ещё растянутый и скользкий от смазки и спермы анус. Сначала просто оглаживал упругие стенки, массировал простату, а потом уже именно что трахал пальцами, в том же ритме, что и двигал головой, плотно сжимая губы.

Юкихико стонал в голос, прижимал к себе его голову, подавался бёдрами, пытаясь поглубже насадиться на пальцы, матерился и называл по имени. Это было приятно: обычно он не очень-то громко реагировал, всё больше глухо матерился, но здесь и сейчас не было нужды сдерживаться. Хорошая всё-таки была идея с отелем.

***

Юкихико много чего не любил: например, когда ему указывают, что надо делать, а чего не надо. Ещё он не любил, когда ему мешают развлекаться, даже если и сам понимал, что не совсем прав. Логично было бы посчитать, что в таком случае он должен очень не любить Масанори, но… Он, при всей своей логичности и занудности, ухитрялся выпадать из любой схемы. Так что если бы именно он, а не кто-нибудь другой сказал Юкихико, что без охраны и даже без водителя лучше никуда не ходить, то всё могло бы сложиться иначе. Например, они могли бы пойти в тот бар вместе, посмотреть на новую певичку, выпить, а потом, чтобы отдых мог считаться по-настоящему удавшимся, завалиться в отель. Но Масанори в этот момент рядом не было, и Юкихико, обматерив всех, кто пытался воззвать к его разуму, поехал отдыхать.

Оказалось, что всё не так весело, как ему представлялось. Он и подумать не мог, что успел привыкнуть к постоянному присутствию в своей жизни другого человека. Привычное «Съебитесь все на хер, я хочу побыть один!» не то чтобы не срабатывало, оно просто больше не удовлетворяло. Не хватало того, кто будет сидеть рядом, может быть молча, может быть комментируя в своей неподражаемой манере. Ведь, как оказалось, у Масанори было даже чувство юмора, странное, подчас совершенно неожиданное, злое. Это не было удивительным, наоборот, Юкихико считал совершенно естественным, что можно находить забавным чужой страх, просто он даже людей пугал совсем не так, как все прочие.

Так что в итоге выпил он гораздо больше, чем собирался поначалу, да и вместо отдыха скорее получил очередную порцию раздражения, которое неминуемо хотелось выплеснуть хоть как-нибудь. Здравого смысла хватило только на то, чтобы не садиться за руль, но вот ни вызвать водителя, ни поймать такси он уже не додумался. Пошёл домой пешком, запинаясь, покачиваясь и хватаясь за стены, да и дорогу выбирал скорее наобум, чем понимая, куда идёт. Какими-то переулками, подворотнями, проходными дворами…

И, когда в одном таком глухом и грязном переулке ему преградили дорогу, он совсем не удивился. Такие места будто специально созданы для того, чтобы в них орудовала шпана, чтобы отбирать бумажники и насиловать припозднившихся девиц, удивляться нечему. Вот злиться – это да, он же не какой-нибудь саляримен, чтобы просить у него сигаретку или предлагать купить кирпич, он кумичо Фую-гуми! Ну и что, что вдрызг пьяный, помятый и без охраны, это никого не спасёт. Правда, очень скоро он понял, что поджидали здесь именно его – может, у бара выследили и организовали засаду, когда увидели, что он пошёл пешком, может, позже. Ещё было понятно, что им специально сказали не бить по лицу и не калечить, и это сильно мешало выполнению задачи. У Юкихико таких проблем не было, зато была беда с координацией, да и просто устоять на ногах в его состоянии – уже было серьёзным испытанием. Кажется, кого-то он зарезал насмерть, кажется, он при этом громко ржал, кажется, кому-то он весьма качественно подправил физиономию… Кажется, потому что в какой-то момент его всё-таки скрутили, заткнули рот и нос вонючей тряпкой, после чего он отрубился окончательно и бесповоротно.

Очнулся он от того, что внезапно стало очень холодно, мокро и противно. Зато протрезвел он от этого ведра ледяной воды моментально, и сразу же захотелось самого себя хорошенько обматерить и даже по голове настучать, потому как шляться где ни попадя в одиночку, да ещё и бухим, явно было не очень умной идеей. Всё было плохо: в помещении было холодно, пиджака не было, да и если бы был – после того, как его окатили водой, толку от него было бы мало, в запястья врезались металлические браслеты наручников. Учитывая, что на руках он практически висел, да так, что ногами едва касался пола, дело было дрянь.

— Блядь, холодно же! — крикнул он, встряхивая головой, чтобы откинуть назад прилипшие к лицу волосы.

Увидев стоящего перед ним кайчо Нацу-кай, Юкихико только скрипнул зубами. Масанори же предупреждал его, что так просто этот старый хрен не отъебётся, что надо внимательней относиться к безопасности! Ну и кто ему доктор, когда он сам себе устроил пиздец? Теперь вот придётся расплачиваться за собственные выебоны. Радовало только то, что «брали» его аккуратно, так что убивать и калечить явно не входило в их планы.

— Холодно? — с показным удивлением переспросил Ямадзаки. — Но вы же у нас Тояма, да ещё и Юкихико, в добавок, кумичо Фую-гуми, с чего бы это вдруг холодно[8]?

Что ж, если его не собираются бить – это ещё не значит, что пыток не будет. Прискорбно, но уже больше похоже на правду. Изо рта собеседника вместе со словами вырывался пар: значит, этот блядский холод не был субъективным ощущением, значит, каждая минута здесь – лишний шанс проваляться в температурном бреду, а то и вовсе опять харкать кровью из-за воспаления лёгких. Ещё в глубоком детстве у него такое было, а потом ещё раз в школе он промучился с такой радостью почти целый месяц и теперь очень плохо переносил холод. Тем более, столь целенаправленный.

— Выйди-ка, нам с уважаемым гостем поговорить надо, — с усмешкой бросил Ямадзаки своему подчинённому. — Но далеко не уходи, вдруг ещё остудить пыл потребуется.

— Не хочешь, чтоб твои ребята были в курсе дел? Не доверяешь им? — протянул Юкихико, одновременно с этим пытаясь принять наиболее удобную позу.

Происходящее вызывало сильное неприятие и до крайности бесило, причём не только самим фактом того, что его тут как бы пытать собрались, но ещё и чем-то другим, что он пока понять не мог.

— Да нет, тебе же лучше, — нехорошо улыбнулся похититель. — Если мы не договоримся по-хорошему…

— То ты вляпаешься в шикарные проблемы, — перебил его Юкихико. — Хотя, подожди, ты ведь уже! Ты же не думаешь, что я это так оставлю?

Ямадзаки подошёл ближе, встал вплотную и долго рассматривал его молча, пока не сказал:

— Знаешь, я думал об этом, долго, пока не придумал прекрасный выход. Я не буду тебя бить или что-то в том же духе, я сделаю то, о чём ты никому не расскажешь. Мужская гордость не позволит. Ты ведь мужик?

Он похлопал его по щеке, провёл рукой ниже, по груди, ощупывая сквозь прилипшую к телу рубашку затвердевшие от холода соски, положил руку на ремень.

— Тварь озабоченная! — выплюнул Юкихико и, наплевав на врезающиеся в запястья кольца наручников, пнул его хорошенько. И даже попал, только теперь никак не мог восстановить равновесие, раскачиваясь на крюке и чувствуя, как по запястьям течёт кровь. Тёплая – единственный положительный момент.

— Ну, раз ты так сильно против, может сразу же согласишься передать мне бумаги на землю? — предложил Ямадзаки, демонстративно убирая руки.

Юкихико выругался и попытался пнуть его снова.

— Нет? Ну, тогда продолжим.

Он обошёл его сзади, видимо, чтобы пинаться было неудобно, облапал за задницу, принялся расстёгивать ремень.

— Неужели принцип для тебя настолько важен? — насмешливо спросил он, стягивая штаны и бельё вниз, и тут же рассмеялся. — Ах вот оно что, тебе будет не впервой. Тогда мы отлично развлечёмся!

На жопе всё ещё красовались синяки: небось, и следы зубов Масанори найдутся. Обычно его такое «напоминание» радовало, сейчас же было исключительно поводом для насмешек. Но, боги, как противно! Хотелось оторвать ему руки – за то, что смеет так прикасаться, за то, что смеет сравнивать. Юкихико просто захлестнуло бешенством, оно вырвалось из него матерной тирадой, целым потоком угроз, пожеланий и предположений относительно происхождения и сексуальной жизни этого старого пердуна.

— Какой ты всё-таки нехороший мальчик, — усмехнулся он, продолжая ощупывать; пытался лезть пальцами в задницу, но Юкихико сжался так, что просунуть их внутрь пока не получалось. — Может, тебе вымыть рот с мылом? И вообще, чего ты ломаешься? Тоже мне, целочка, я же вижу, что тебе регулярно дымоход прочищают!

Наверное, это было действительно странно, тот ведь не вытворял ничего, чего бы с ним не делал Масанори, но воспринималось всё настолько иначе, что хотелось блевать. В тот самый первый раз, когда он сам откровенно нарывался, когда Масанори заломил ему руку за спину и уткнул носом в стол, ничего такого не было – ни отвращения, ни брезгливости, ни понимания, что этого нельзя допустить ни за что и никогда. Было любопытство, почти детское, понимание, что сам допрыгался, и пусть уж он успокоится, спустит пар. Ну а дальше ему просто-напросто понравилось. Даже страшно не было, когда Масанори его связал, ведь это он, свой, ему можно. А вот этому хрычу действительно только яйца отстрелить бы.

Задумка становилась понятной: жаловаться на то, что его выебали, никто бы не стал, и уж не в его-то положении, когда опыт по этой части не требовал дополнительных доказательств. Где-то в глубине души хотелось малодушно пустить всё на самотёк – например, представить, что это Масанори, он ведь любит такие игры. Но не получалось, слишком большая разница была в происходящем. Например, впивающиеся в запястья браслеты наручников были совершенно не похожи на те, что он предпочитал использовать. В его прикосновениях была забота: о его комфорте, о безопасности… об удовольствии. Даже стыдно стало, что он его «отмороженным садистом» обзывал, не был он таким с ним, ни минуты. Твёрдым, властным, страстным – да, но боль или унижение Юкихико не были его целью.

«Секс с вами стоит того, чтобы умереть», — вспомнилось ему, и Юкихико судорожно сглотнул, запрокинул голову и посмотрел на свои скованные руки, за какой-то крюк подвешенные к потолку. Даже если удастся как-то их освободить, толку ноль. Оружия у него нет, а за дверью проклятого подвала явно хватает охраны. Но… неужели он даже не попытается?

— Молчишь? Не передумал ещё на счёт земли? — спросил кайчо, наконец-то убирая руки.

— Я заставлю тебя за это заплатить! — прошипел Юкихико.

— Ну-ну, и всё же? — он поднял с пола его пиджак, пошарил по карманам и вытащил телефон. — Может, просто позвонишь кому-нибудь, чтоб привезли документы?

Телефон – это было важно. Юкихико нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, что ему говорил Масанори о новой трубке. Он-то всё пропустил мимо ушей, но сейчас это казалось глупым поступком. Может быть, и получится, кто знает, Масанори ведь не только зануда, но и параноик. Хотя в предположениях своих он оказался абсолютно прав. Аппарат Юкихико вчера выключил, чтоб не мешали развлекаться, так что пока не ясно, сработает ли всё как надо, но если включить…

— Звонить? Посреди ночи? — переспросил он. — Да ты перегрелся, уёбок!

— Не хочу тебя огорчать, но уже давно утро, — безразлично пожал плечами Ямадзаки. — Ребята перестарались со снотворным. Они, знаешь ли, на тебя немного обижены, как, впрочем, и я. На твоём счёту два трупа и один серьёзно покалеченный – сам понимаешь, любовью к тебе здесь никто не пылает.

Юкихико досадливо поморщился, когда тот отложил телефон в сторону. Но соглашаться на звонок сразу было бы слишком подозрительно, могло навести на мысли, что он что-то задумал. А вот то, что вместо телефона он взял бутылку со смазкой и здоровенное дилдо, было реально погано. Юкихико шипел, брыкался и матерился, зажимался так сильно, как только мог, но эту дрянь в него всё-таки затолкали – не сразу, не просто, но теперь его жопа была порядком растянута, а, для полноты картины, херня оказалась ещё и с вибрацией. Ямадзаки аж запыхался, пока возился с этим, но легче ему от этого не стало, особенно, когда тот попытался ему отдрочить. Безрезультатно, хотя всего только сутки назад у него встал от одного только воспоминания о Масанори. Вот это его, хоть немного, но удовлетворило, что этот урод не добился от него никакой реакции.

На самом деле, было больно: от того, что он так сопротивлялся, никакая смазка не спасала, и мерзко было так, что, кроме как о страшной мести, ни о чём невозможно думать было. Казалось, что ещё немного, и он даже поймёт, какого хрена изнасилованные девицы порой норовят покончить с жизнью. Есть вещи, которые просто невозможно простить.

— И как с тобой только твой ебарь справляется? — устало и даже как-то разочарованно спросил Ямадзаки. — О твою жопу скорее хер сломаешь, чем удовольствие получишь!

Юкихико оскалился и плюнул в его сторону.

— Не для тебя жопа эта, понял?!

— Ну, это мы ещё посмотрим, — снова усмехнулся он. — Не передумал ещё, кстати, на счёт звонка?

Юкихико зажмурился, попытался отдышаться, и вяло кивнул. Мол, убедил, сделаю по-твоему. Телефон проиграл заунывную мелодию, включаясь, Юкихико продиктовал пин-код.

— И кому звонить будем? — уже совсем весело поинтересовался он.

— Мацуда Масанори, — скрипнув зубами, выдохнул Юкихико. Этот гад даже не подумал хотя бы выключить вибратор, не то, что вытащить его. И как он разговаривать должен, по его мнению?

Тот нашёл в телефонной книге нужный номер, нажал вызов, приблизив к Юкихико трубку, а в другое ухо выдохнул:

— Только попробуй сказать что-нибудь не то, и твой подчинённый услышит, как я тебя ебу!

Послышались гудки, громче обычного – значит, включена громкая связь – потом что-то щёлкнуло и раздался холодный и безразличный голос Масанори:

— Кумичо, если снова положите хер на совещание, которое сами же и назначили, то потрудитесь предупредить об этом заранее.

Ямадзаки противно усмехнулся, явно с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не пройтись по этому высказыванию – как же подчинённый позволяет себе такой тон и выражения. А Юкихико пришлось срочно брать себя в руки, потому что от этого голоса снова захотелось закрыть глаза и представить, что это он здесь, и никого больше, но ситуация была слишком серьёзна, чтобы позволять себе такое.

— Привет! — как можно более жизнерадостно ответил он. — Боюсь, я сейчас немножечко не в состоянии провести его, может, ты как-нибудь сам с этим справишься? Ну пожа-а-алуйста!

— И в какой канаве вас искать? — поинтересовался Масанори. Голос был всё так же холоден и безразличен, но Юкихико показалось, что он слышит едва заметные нотки беспокойства. Возможно, ему просто хотелось в это верить, но если кто-то и мог бы догадаться, то только Масанори.

— Не знаю, — честно ответил он, потому как действительно не представлял, где же они находятся. — Так что там на счёт совещания?

— Кумичо, полдень уже давно прошёл, поздновато вы спохватились, — в голосе Масанори слышался вполне очевидный упрёк, но и беспокойство читалось уже яснее.

Ямадзаки нахмурился, слушая их болтовню ни о чём, и демонстративно нажал на пульт управления чёртовым вибратором, увеличивая скорость. Юкихико пришлось прикусить губу, успокаиваясь. Вместе с голосом Масанори эта хуйня действовала на него совсем иначе.

— Ну, я думаю, ты справился. В смысле, если не ты, то кто же? Я очень рассчитываю на тебя и всё такое… Ты ведь справишься?

Вот это уже было практически прямым текстом, но придумать что-то получше он уже не мог, не то состояние и обстоятельства. И дело было не только в заднице, в конце концов, в него не первый раз что-то запихивают, а в холоде, от которого его уже заметно колотило. Не стучать зубами – уже достижение!

Кайчо нажал отбой практически сразу, не дав ему закончить фразу и тут же вырубил телефон.

— Смотрю, по-хорошему ты всё-таки не хочешь… – задумчиво протянул он. — Ну что ж, сам виноват.

Но при этом, противореча своим словам, он натянул на него брюки обратно – правда, после этого он выглянул в коридор, подзывая кого-то из своих людей. Вместе с ещё одним ведром воды, которым его тут же окатили. От холода свело грудную клетку и он даже вдохнуть смог не сразу, ноги подкосились, и он теперь полностью висел на руках, по запястьям снова потекла кровь, но Юкихико уже почти не чувствовал, что она тёплая. Он и сами руки-то с трудом чувствовал.

Он не был уверен в том, сколько прошло времени: кажется, отрубался, кажется, его снова обливали водой. В голове шумело, зубы стучали, рубашка казалась покрытой корочкой льда, грудь стискивало спазмом. Интересно, успел ли Масанори засечь его местоположение во время их разговора? Юкихико тянул время, но не знал, сколько его для этого надо. Он ведь едет сюда, он ведь вытащит его? Всё, что ему оставалось – это надеяться, что Масанори справится, не может не справиться, это же его Масанори…

Когда дверь подвала с грохотом вылетела, Юкихико с трудом поднял голову и увидел застывшее и бледное лицо Масанори, но его глаза пылали такой яростью, что буквально обжигали. Вслед за ним в помещение ввалились силовики, тут же стало шумно от выкриков и грохота выстрелов. Ямадзаки схватился было за оружие, но Масанори успел быстрее, всадил две пули, в правую руку, чтоб не тянул куда не надо, и в бедро, видать, чтоб не убежал. Кто-то уже разматывал вал с цепью, ноги Юкихико не держали уже совсем, и он буквально свалился в руки подоспевшего Масанори. Он привалился к нему, спокойному, сильному и надёжному. Хотелось поблагодарить, сказать что-то глупое и сентиментальное, но вместо этого изо рта с хриплым кашлем вырвалось:

— У тебя патроны ещё остались? Отстрели этому уёбку яйца!

Масанори застыл неподвижно, его лицо и так скорее похожее на гипсовую маску, будто окончательно покрылось льдом. Он стоял так несколько секунд, потом аккуратно усадил Юкихико на какие-то ящики, заботливо укутал своим пиджаком и, не поворачиваясь к остальным, коротко бросил:

— Посмотрите, нет ли кого ещё в здании, а я тут пока… закончу.

— Да-да, давайте, ребятки! — постарался ухмыльнуться Юкихико и продемонстрировал скованные руки. — А нам пока ключи найти надо.

После этого в помещении остались только они трое, но Масанори ещё какое-то время просто стоял без движения. Вообще-то, от вибратора Юкихико хотел бы избавиться больше, чем от наручников, но не был уверен, что сюда никто не войдёт, застав их за таким занимательным занятием. Манжеты его рубашки были все в засохшей крови, кожа разодрана так, что смотреть тошно, ногти посинели. Пальцы не слушались совсем – это он окончательно понял, когда попытался поправить сползающий с одного плеча пиджак. Хотелось надеяться, что это всё от холода, а не чего-то другого. Так что Юкихико предпочёл смотреть на Масанори, а не на собственные руки: это в любом случае было гораздо приятней и интересней. Тот дождался, пока остальные выйдут, подошёл к Ямадзаки, привалившемуся к стене и пытавшемуся зажать рану здоровой рукой. Сунул пистолет за пояс сзади, откинув в сторону спутавшийся неопрятный хвост. Шнурок в его волосах сегодня был чёрный, и рубашка тоже, в этом было что-то символичное. Он присел перед Ямадзаки на корточки, поддёрнув брючины, и ровно спросил:

— Ключи от наручников. Где?

Совершенно не похоже на его манеру говорить, слишком уж коротко и криво сформулировано. Ямадзаки от такого соседства было не по себе, и на Масанори он смотрел с явным испугом, хотя и старался выглядеть невозмутимым и вопрос проигнорировал. Масанори подождал немного, а потом пожал плечами и принялся его обыскивать. Колечко с двумя крохотными ключиками нашлось довольно быстро, но, вместо того, чтобы пойти к нему и снять эту хрень, Масанори сунул их в свой карман и поднял с пола отложенный при обыске танто[9]. Его, Юкихико, танто, между прочим, которым он вчера отбивался от нападающих и который Ямадзаки решил заиграть. Нехорошо, однако!

Масанори пнул его бедро носком ботинка, отодвигая в сторону, прицельно, прямо по ране, тот зашипел и снова попытался зажать её рукой. Юкихико, чтобы отвлечься от собственных ощущений, рассматривал всё это, концентрируясь на мелочах. На ботинках этих, узких, чёрных, с декоративными строчками у мысков и пятки, на браслете часов – плотное плетение металлических колечек, выкрашенное в чёрный, а циферблат – красный. Руки у Масанори не дрожали, но двигался он как-то медленно, постоянно застывая в одной позе, а лицо совершенно ничего не выражало. И вот с этой вот каменной, заледеневшей физиономией, он вспорол брюки Ямадзаки, прямо вместе с ремнём и сунул руку внутрь.

— Ты чего творишь, урод!? — почти в панике дёрнулся тот, а потом заорал дурным голосом.

Что именно он там делал, Юкихико было не видно, но догадаться было не сложно, особенно после того, как Масанори отложил в сторону танто и вытащил руку из чужих брюк. С его сжатого кулака на бетонный пол капала кровь, и Юкихико показалось, что вот-вот все эти лужи, что крови, что воды, покроются корочкой льда, настолько сильно чувствовалась холодная ярость Масанори.

Ямадзаки вопил, дёргая ногами и пытаясь вжаться в стену, Масанори ухватил его свободной рукой за челюсть, не позволяя двигаться, и зажал ему рот окровавленной ладонью. Тот выпучил глаза и снова задёргался, пытаясь мотать головой. Масанори держал руку так, что ещё и нос зажимал, так что вдохнуть он смог бы только тогда, когда проглотил собственные яйца. Что ж, такая месть Юкихико вполне удовлетворяла: если делаешь что-то – будь готов отвечать. И Масанори при этом выглядел так, что у него бы непременно встало, если бы он не был таким замёрзшим.

Масанори привёл оружие в порядок, вытер руки, подошёл к Юкихико и, ни слова не говоря, взвалил на плечо и потащил к выходу. Тот сначала растерялся, а потом попытался брыкаться, хотя шевелиться не хотелось совершенно.

— Поставь меня на место, я и сам дойду! Масанори, ты слышишь меня? Эй!

Висеть вниз головой было неприятно, плечо врезалось в живот, и от этого было тяжело дышать, Юкихико было попытался дрыгать ногами, но чёртов вибратор, всё ещё торчащий в заднице, тут же отбил всякую охоту. В таком положении было бы удобно подёргать Масанори за волосы, но пальцы не желали сжиматься, так что он быстро прекратил попытки, даже орать перестал, когда Масанори принялся подниматься по лестнице – перспектива сосчитать ступеньки головой его не привлекала.

На самом деле, это всё были мелочи, куда как сильнее его беспокоило то, что Масанори всё ещё молчал: в этом было что-то неправильное, неестественное. Он вынес его из здания, продолжая удерживать на плече, открыл дверь своей машины и уложил на заднее сидение, достал из багажника одеяло, накрыл, и всё это так же молча. Юкихико чувствовал, что им надо поговорить, наедине и, скорее всего, долго. Постепенно он начинал отогреваться, хотя мокрая одежда не очень способствовала, он уткнулся в колючее одеяло и звонко чихнул.

— Бля, кажется, я простудился! — пробормотал он. — Спасибо, что вытащили, ребятки, но меня, кажется, надо к врачу за микстуркой, так что езжайте в офис сами, мы будем позже.

Масанори молчал, когда сел за руль, и когда поехали, тоже молчал. Куда именно они едут, Юкихико не спрашивал, но это молчание его напрягало.

— Спасибо, я… – он не знал толком, как сформулировать то, что хотел сказать. — Чёрт, если бы не ты… не знаю, что бы со мной было.

Масанори не ответил, и Юкихико почувствовал себя откровенно неуютно. Он поёрзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, попытался рассмотреть Масанори, но максимум, что смог увидеть – кусок щеки, подбородок, ухо и дужку очков. Судить по этим частям о выражении лица было трудно, особенно учитывая его мимику.

— Чёрт, у меня в жопе вибратор, ты не мог бы его вытащить? — всё-таки попросил Юкихико, но какой-либо реакции не дождался.

Какое-то время он молчал, пытаясь понять причины такого поведения. До этого он просто немного беспокоился, но теперь… пожалуй, он был готов испугаться.

— Прости, я действительно редкостный долбоёб, — покаялся он. — Надо было послушать тебя, да и других тоже, взять охрану и всё-такое…

Юкихико поёжился, чувствуя, как к кистям возвращается чувствительность, а вместе с ней и боль, пальцы кололо, разодранные запястья буквально горели, но всё это меркло по сравнению с тем, как что-то внутри судорожно сжималось, мешая дышать. Всё-таки воспаление лёгких? Бронхит? Или дело не в этом, а в непробиваемом, ледяном молчании Масанори?

— Пожалуйста, прости меня, — с трудом выговорил он.

Никогда ни перед кем не извинялся, а тут… Но это было важно, очень важно, гораздо важнее, чем озноб или начинающийся насморк. Но Масанори всё ещё молчал, и Юкихико чувствовал, что у него вот-вот начнётся истерика. Что нужно сказать ему, чтобы он отреагировал?

— Ты ведь успел, — торопливо заговорил он. — В смысле, тот уёбок хотел меня трахнуть, да, но успел только полапать и вибратор этот… Ну ты понял. Короче, ты очень вовремя!

Масанори продолжал смотреть прямо перед собой и молча куда-то ехал. Юкихико нервно сглотнул и попросил:

— Скажи что-нибудь!

Даже та немногая часть лица, что он видел, показалась напряжённой, будто он с силой сжал челюсти, потом Масанори глубоко вдохнул, медленно выдохнул, явно пытаясь успокоиться, и только после этого произнёс абсолютно безразличным тоном, так не вяжущимся с предыдущими действиями:

— Я рад, что вы понимаете всю неосторожность своего поведения.

И всё. Юкихико хотел уже было на него разозлиться, но вовремя заткнулся, зажмурился и уткнулся носом в одеяло. В каком же он на самом деле бешенстве, если даже говорить боится? И главное, зачем сдерживается, наорал бы на него, делов-то, выпустил бы пар, авось и полегчало бы. Но Масанори никогда не повышал голос, он же чёртов непробиваемый зануда, он всегда спокоен, что бы ни происходило! И Юкихико своим трёпом сейчас только мешал ему успокоиться, злил ещё больше.

Когда они доехали куда-то – лёжа толком в окно не посмотришь же – Масанори выходить не спешил. Юкихико почувствовал, что машина остановилась, но больше ничего не происходило. Он открыл глаза, попытался рассмотреть, чем занят Масанори, и почувствовал себя неуютно.

Он сидел, облокотившись о руль, и тяжело дышал, будто пытался успокоиться. Напряжённые плечи поднимались и опускались в резком, почти судорожном ритме, стиснутые на руле пальцы побелели от напряжения. Никогда прежде Юкихико не видел его в таком состоянии. Чтобы спокойный и надёжный, как гранитная скала, Масанори едва мог удержать себя в руках? От понимания этого становилось совсем уж не по себе. Кажется, он серьёзно вляпался. В конце концов, когда твоего любовника не без причин можно назвать садистом, предполагается, что ты знаешь, что делаешь. Что он совсем недавно думал? «Если делаешь что-то – будь готов отвечать». Теперь отвечать за свои поступки придётся ему самому – это было правильно, логично, разве нет? К тому же, это Масанори, он никогда не перейдёт черту. Юкихико доверял ему, целиком и полностью, всё, что угодно: дела клана и самого себя, собственное тело и жизнь. Так что сейчас он боялся не его, он боялся чего-то другого, но сформулировать толком не мог.

На улице светилась и моргала неоновыми огнями вывеска того самого отеля, куда они обычно приезжали. Юкихико снова завозился на заднем сидении, пытаясь лечь на живот, но мешали всё ещё скованные руки, да и одеяло успело пропитаться водой, натёкшей с его одежды. Было некомфортно, но он решил ничего не говорить. Это было непросто, особенно с учётом того, что он привык всегда получать то, что хочет, всегда ставил собственное удобство выше любых других вопросов, но Масанори заслужил хоть немного понимания с его стороны, и незачем было усугублять и без того сложную ситуацию. Ему хотелось в тепло, сухость, курить, избавиться от наручников и вибратора. А ещё – чтобы Масанори был рядом, прикасался к нему. Заставил забыть, что к нему прикасался кто-то другой.

Юкихико показалось, что прошла целая вечность, прежде чем Масанори наконец-то выпрямился и вышел из машины. Он долго копался в багажнике – было слышно шуршание целлофана и бумажных пакетов. Юкихико уже не в первый раз подумал, что в этой машине можно найти всё, что угодно, если знать, где искать. Причём баллон со взбитыми сливками обнаружился бы где-нибудь рядом с ракетной установкой. Или нет? Но мысль была забавная, он даже смог улыбнуться. Если бы Масанори не молчал, происходящее его бы ничуть не тревожило. Но, на самом-то деле, он понимал, что это совсем другое «если»: если бы сам Юкихико не был таким самонадеянным уебаном.

Когда Масанори снова взвалил его на плечо, Юкихико только вздохнул – какой смысл возражать, если его всё равно проигнорируют? Прикладывать лишние усилия, совершать телодвижения… Так что он просто решил подождать и посмотреть, что будет дальше.

— Нам нужен номер, — спокойно заявил Масанори, подходя к стойке.

Менеджер громко икнула и что-то невнятно залопотала, через слово вставляя «господин клиент». Юкихико хмыкнул, пытаясь представить, как они смотрятся со стороны: S&M отель, Масанори с каменной рожей и в рубашке, перепачканной чужой кровью, на его плече болтается Юкихико, всё ещё мокрый и в наручниках. Красота! Он с трудом изогнулся, чтобы посмотреть на девушку, и помахал ей рукой.

— Можно побыстрей? А то трахаться охота, просто сил нет! — заявил он, старательно растягивая губы в улыбке.

Девушка икнула ещё раз и протянула ключ.

— Какая-то она слишком нервная для этой работы, — сказал Юкихико, когда они уже были в лифте.

Если бы всё было как обычно, Масанори бы сказал что-то вроде: «Людям свойственно испытывать шок при виде того, что не вписывается в их парадигму». Или это слово употребляется как-то иначе? Юкихико не был уверен, что помнил правильно, но важным было совсем не это. Если бы всё было как обычно, он не висел бы вниз головой и его руки не были бы скованны. Насчёт вибратора он бы не стал зарекаться, но…

Но Масанори молчал, и это было неправильно. Это было больно, правда, он не смог бы объяснить, почему.

***

Когда Юкихико снова замолчал, он испытал некоторое облегчение – его голос был слишком сильным отвлекающим фактором. Нужно было успокоиться, взять себя в руки, пока не стало поздно, слишком поздно, чтобы можно было исправить хоть что-то, что он ещё не сломал.

Не стоило вчера уходить из офиса раньше обычного, тогда Юкихико не ушёл бы один, в этом Масанори был абсолютно уверен. И тогда ничего бы не было, ни тоскливого ожидания, ни практически панического ужаса, захлестнувшего его во время звонка. И уж тем более не было бы этой жуткой сцены в подвале, тех самых слов, едва слышно произнесённых посиневшими губами. Тьма вырвалась наружу и не желала куда-то уходить даже после того, как получила свою кровавую жертву. Самоконтроль – слово, значение которого начинало ускользать от него, как только дело касалось Юкихико.

В номере он первым делом раздел его, срезая ножом рубашку, чтобы не расстёгивать наручники – для этого было слишком рано. Юкихико не сопротивлялся – впрочем, он никогда ему не сопротивлялся, практически полностью отдавая ему инициативу в том, что касалось секса. Его кожа была холодной, хотелось его согреть, хотелось сделать что-то, чтобы показать, как ему было больно видеть его там, слышать его слова… до сих пор больно.

Внутри Масанори чувствовал пустоту, не мог связно думать, делать какие-то логические выводы, полностью осознавать происходящее. Он уложил Юкихико лицом вниз себе на колени и вытащил из него довольно крупное дилдо, которое всё ещё продолжало вибрировать. Это было неправильно, никто другой не имел права так поступать с ним, прикасаться к нему, входить в его тело. Никто, кроме него! Он обводил пальцами раскрытый и покрасневший анус, поглаживал нежную кожу подушечками пальцев. Сейчас Юкихико был такой расслабленный, такой спокойный. Послушный. Белый, как снег – сейчас его имя подходило ему идеально. Такой же холодный, прекрасный и завораживающий, такой же смертельный – ведь Масанори чувствовал себя так, будто уже замёрз насмерть. Жениться на Юки-онне[10], да? Ничего другого он и не ожидал.

Масанори расстегнул свой ремень, вытащил его из шлёвок, сжал в кулаке пряжку и намотал на руку несколько витков, подбирая длину. А потом ударил, и ещё раз, снова и снова опуская руку, всё быстрей и сильнее. В голове не было ни единой мысли, там было гулко, звонко, пусто. И абсолютно темно. Широкие красные полосы на светлой коже – это было красиво, он проводил по ним пальцами, чувствуя, что в местах повреждения кожных покровов она гораздо теплей. Он продолжил порку, нанося удары по ягодицам и бёдрам, одна полоса ложилась поперёк другой, делая места пересечений ещё ярче. А когда ремень приходился скорее краем, чем полосой, на коже оставался припухший рубец.

Сначала Юкихико недовольно шипел и ёрзал, потом стал материться и даже пытался вырваться, но через какое-то время он прекратил и это. Масанори посмотрел на его лицо, пытаясь понять, в чём дело, и увидел, что тот сжал зубами покрывало на кровати и зажмурился. По его лицу беззвучно текли слёзы, и это несколько отрезвило. Кулак Масанори безвольно разжался и ремень, раскрутившись, упал на пол. Нужно было остановиться раньше, да, но в какой момент?

Нужно было совершенно другое, просто он не смог сдержаться – столько времени думать о том, как было бы хорошо его выпороть, а как дошло до дела – не смог вовремя остановиться. Так глупо, впрочем, как и большая часть того, что он делал. Эмоции, как их ни прячь, всё равно имели над ним слишком большую власть.

Он переложил Юкихико на кровать, укутал одеялом и направился в ванную, на ходу стянув обувь, наступая мыском на пятки ботинок. Обычно он не позволял себе подобной небрежности, но сейчас ему было всё равно. За дверью обнаружился не только душ, но и ванная, и это было хорошо. Масанори закатал манжеты, подвернул брючины и стянул носки, чтобы ноги не скользили по мелкой кафельной плитке. Пустил воду, стараясь подобрать идеальную температуру, постоял так пару минут, и лишь после этого понял, что забыл заткнуть слив пробкой.

— Да что же это со мной? — пробормотал он, опускаясь на пол. — Почему я веду себя, как дурак?

Вода шумела, набираясь, а Масанори сидел рядом, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Ведь так нельзя, но… стоило прикрыть глаза, и он снова видел натянутое струной тело, текущую по запястьям кровь, безвольно опущенную голову, посиневшие от холода губы… И яростная жажда крови снова затапливала разум. На руках Масанори было достаточно крови, но сейчас всё почему-то воспринималось совсем иначе, а кровь Юкихико, которой он позволил пролиться, никогда не даст ему покоя. Правильно ли было наказывать его, когда это он виноват в случившемся?

Масанори вернулся в комнату, когда посчитал, что в достаточной мере успокоился, отнёс в ванную аптечку, затем вытащил из кровати уже почти задремавшего Юкихико, взял на руки и отнёс в ванную. Когда он опустил его в воду, оказалось, что её набралось слишком много, она хлынула через край, и Масанори снова почувствовал себя глупо. Но Юкихико расслабленно улыбнулся, откинул голову на бортик и упёрся локтями в живот, чтобы кисти оставались над водой.

— Так тепло… – протянул он. — Спасибо.

Масанори сжал губы и отвернулся. «Спасибо»? За то, что опоздал? За то, что не мог найти всю ночь, за то, что злится теперь на самого Юкихико и его глупую неосторожность? Бессмысленно. Он покачал головой, достал аптечку и принялся обрабатывать ссадины на запястьях. Антисептик шипел и пенился, Юкихико тоже шипел, но руки не отдёргивал, только смотрел на него, странно как-то, совсем непривычно. Он и без того был просто мастером в том, что касалось странных взглядов, но именно такого он раньше не замечал.

Когда вода начала остывать, Масанори вытащил Юкихико из ванны, насухо вытер, смазал запястья ранозаживляющей мазью и перебинтовал. Отнёс его в постель, сел рядом, снова пытаясь взять себя в руки. Собственные желания рвались наружу, и удерживаться было уже почти невозможно. Он так ярко представлял себе, что собирается сделать, но какой-то частью рассудка понимал, что это было бы уже слишком.

Юкихико сел, чуть толкнув его плечом, вздохнул и пробормотал:

— Ты… не хочешь меня больше? После того, что случилось…

Это было как удар под дых: перед глазами всё потемнело, и жалкие остатки разума улетучились окончательно. Масанори развернулся к Юкихико, схватил его за плечи, с силой сжимая пальцы, и поцеловал, жадно, почти грубо. Кусая губы, врываясь языком в чужой рот, повалив обратно на кровать и всем весом припечатав сверху, не в состоянии остановиться. Юкихико отвечал жадно, пытался по своей привычке вцепиться в волосы, но пальцы его всё ещё плохо слушались. Когда Масанори наконец отстранился, тот лежал, прикрыв глаза и довольно улыбаясь. Это, почему-то, жутко взбесило его.

Как он может сейчас быть таким спокойным и довольным? Неужели он не понимает, что произошло? Как сильно он рисковал, отправляясь куда-то без охраны? А если бы его всё-таки изнасиловали? Если бы его покалечили или даже убили? Как можно быть настолько беспечным?!

Масанори резко отстранился, но вместо правильного и логичного решения – немного посидеть, отдышаться и успокоиться – он полез в тумбочку. Ремни для бондажа, их тут было много и самых разных, нужно просто выбрать подходящее, только и всего.

Юкихико снова не возражал, лежал совершенно спокойно, послушно сгибал ноги, пока Масанори стягивал бёдра и голени вместе, чтобы они всё время оставались согнутыми, а потом привязывал широко разведённые щиколотки к кровати. Разве что поморщился слегка, когда на глаза лёг плотный чёрный шарф – всё-таки он предпочитал видеть, что именно с ним делают.

Масанори вытряхнул из пакета все принесённые с собой вещи, но вместо того, чтобы взять тюбик со смазкой, поднял танто, лежавший среди неопрятной кучи одежды. Рука потянулась к нему сама, он даже не сразу понял, зачем ему может быть нужен этот предмет, пока не вытащил из ножен, любуясь бликами света на полированном лезвии, прищурился и вспомнил, что забыл очки в ванной. Пришлось возвращаться за ними, заодно прихватив полотенце, долго протирать покрывшиеся влагой стёкла, и только потом, зажав лезвие пальцами так, что снаружи оставался только самый кончик, осторожно прикоснуться им к бледной коже внутренней стороны бедра Юкихико.

Руки не дрожали, но вырезать кандзи он не рискнул, пришлось практически всё писать хираганой. いい子になるでしょう»[11], — старательно вывел он, оттирая полотенцем текущую кровь. Юкихико попытался было дёрнуться, но он достаточно хорошо его зафиксировал, так что просто сказал:

— Пожалуйста, не делайте резких движений, а то криво получится.

И он действительно лежал почти спокойно, разве что шипел и матерился только, в основном о том, что Масанори чокнутый садист, но новостью это не было, так что тот особо и не вслушивался, полностью сосредоточившись на своём занятии. Потом отбросил танто в сторону, провёл по свежим ранам языком, дурея от вкуса и запаха крови, зализывал порезы, будто это могло помочь им затянуться. Юкихико тяжело дышал, постепенно успокаиваясь, а потом попросил:

— Развяжи мне глаза, я хочу видеть, что это ты, действительно ты, а не кто-то другой, понимаешь? Я чувствую твои руки, твои волосы… но этого мало! Глупо, наверное, но я боюсь… не хочу, чтобы ко мне прикасался кто-то кроме тебя, Масанори…

Масанори зажмурился, а потом подался вверх, провёл руками по бокам Юкихико, оставляя на его коже кровавые отпечатки своих пальцев, целуя всё подряд: живот, грудь, плечи… Губы Юкихико все искусал – они были такими яркими на фоне всё ещё слишком бледного лица, и он жадно впился в них, стягивая закрывавшую глаза повязку. В его взгляде всё ещё было доверие, даже после всего, что он сделал. Юкихико закинул руки ему за голову, притягивая к себе, наручники звякнули где-то над ухом, потом металл неприятно похолодил шею.

— Где там у тебя эта чёртова смазка? — спросил он в перерывах между поцелуями. — Давай уже, пока у меня ещё не всё затекло!

Отпустить Юкихико было выше его сил, так что Масанори шарил по тумбочке вслепую, пытаясь нащупать хоть что-то. Очки запотели, съехали на бок и скорее мешали, чем помогали хоть что-то увидеть, он в раздражении стянул их и швырнул куда-то в сторону. Наконец-то под руку подвернулась смазка, он выдавил её на ладонь, но слишком много, а потом, когда он сунул пальцы в анус, снова почувствовал раздражение – тот всё ещё был растянут, и осознание того, что это сделал кто-то другой, напрочь выметало из головы все остальные мысли. Размазав оставшуюся смазку по своему члену, Масанори резко толкнулся внутрь, с рычанием врываясь в тело Юкихико, буквально вколачивая его в кровать. Надолго его не хватило, так что кончил он быстро, рухнул вниз, вцепившись в тело под собой и утыкаясь лицом в шею.

То ли отрубился, то ли ещё что, но Масанори более-менее пришёл в себя от ощущения прикосновения к своим волосам – Юкихико развязал шнурок, распуская хвост, и теперь перебирал пряди, медленно, осторожно, будто бы даже ласково. Он улыбнулся, открывая глаза и тут же всё умиротворение как ветром сдуло – он увидел на своих руках кровь, недоумённо моргнул, пытаясь вспомнить, что делал, приподнялся…

Кровь была везде: на простынях, на полотенце, на самом Юкихико, но больше всего на его правом бедре, где сам Масанори буквально только что вырезал «буду хорошим мальчиком». Ну хоть не «собственность Мацуды Масанори», и то хорошо, но… у него не было ни малейшего права делать что-то подобное! Кровь – это уже слишком, это значит, что он больше не в состоянии справляться с самим собой. Отвратительно.

Он осторожно снял бондаж, стараясь не потревожить лишний раз только-только начавшие подсыхать порезы, отыскал ключи от наручников, расстегнул их, а потом уселся на край кровати, бессмысленно смотря прямо перед собой. Юкихико что-то ворчал, рассматривая новоприобретённую надпись на теле, а он пытался уложить у себя в голове то, что только что сделал, и понять, как теперь с этим жить. Или не жить?

Он наклонился, пошарил в куче сброшенной одежды, нашёл пистолет и танто, поднял и повернулся к кумичо, старательно глядя немного в сторону.

— Вот, вы меня пристрелите, зарежете, или мне самому?

Юкихико замер, прервавшись на полуслове и оторопело уставился на него.

— Э? Ты вообще о чём?

— Мне застрелиться или вспороть брюхо? — ещё раз спросил Масанори, не понимая, чего это он опять тормозит.

— Ты что, совсем ёбнулся? — закричал Юкихико, выбивая оружие у него из рук. — С чего это тебе всякая дурость в голову лезет?!

Он вцепился ему в плечи, тряс, заставляя посмотреть на него, но Масанори упорно отводил взгляд. Когда Юкихико взобрался ему на колени, не обращая внимания на то, что из порезов снова пошла кровь, и схватил обеими руками за лицо, то он просто закрыл глаза.

— Даже если прежде вы не были против секса со мной, то сегодня я окончательно преступил границы допустимого поведения, — ровно сказал он. — Оно не может быть расценено, как адекватная реакция...

Юкихико недовольно зарычал и въехал ему кулаком в подбородок. Голова Масанори безвольно мотнулась, и он замолчал.

— Это сейчас ты, блядь, неадекватный! Какого хера, твою мать, ты мне оружие суёшь? Ты думаешь, я тебя убью за то, что ты меня выпорол и поцарапал чуток? Серьёзно? После того, как я сам признал, что виноват? После того, как вытащил меня из этого дерьма? Ты действительно думаешь, что... заслуживаешь этого? Да ты просто больной на всю голову! Нет, я и до этого говорил, что ты отмороженный садист и всё такое, но это уже слишком!

Масанори упорно продолжал молчать. Юкихико был слишком близко, хотелось обнять его, прижать покрепче... С самого начала, всё это было ошибкой, не надо было позволять себе так много ещё в тот первый раз, когда он пытался потрогать его волосы. Тогда бы эта ситуация просто не возникла. Он стиснул кулаки, сжимая простынь, и продолжал неподвижно сидеть. Юкихико снова ударил его, на этот раз в плечо, потом ещё раз, и вдруг чихнул. Выматерился, сполз с колен, нашарил на тумбочке коробку с салфетками, высморкался.

— Блядь, я из-за этих мудаков точно простыл! — прохрипел он, натягивая на плечи одеяло.

— Отвезти вас к врачу? — спокойно спросил Масанори, открывая глаза. Состояние Юкихико было важнее, всё остальное вполне могло подождать.

— Не, лучше домой.

— Как пожелаете, кумичо.

Он сходил в ванную, нашёл там ещё одно полотенце, намочил его и старательно стёр следы крови с Юкихико, обработал и перебинтовал оставленные им же порезы, а потом подобрал с пола принесённые вещи.

— Ваша одежда не в том состоянии, чтобы её одевать, — сказал он. — Придётся надеть мою – костюм из химчистки, но вот рубашка…

— Сухая – значит отлично! — прервал его Юкихико, плотнее закутываясь в одеяло. — Вот же бля… ведь только что тепло было!

Масанори помог ему одеться, хотел было снова взять на руки, но Юкихико недовольно отмахнулся и коротко бросил «Я сам!», и он не стал настаивать. Оставленное в машине одеяло всё ещё было мокрым, но ехать было недалеко, так что снова замёрзнуть было особо некогда. Юкихико даже немного задремал по дороге, да и когда дома оказался, так в постель и рухнул, только ботинки снял. Правда, Масанори так просто от него не отстал: снова раздел, достал ещё одно одеяло и включил кондиционер на обогрев, потом заварил крепкого сладкого чая, заставил выпить, и только после этого оставил в покое.

***

Просыпаться не хотелось совершенно – голова раскалывалась, всё тело ломило, и открывать глаза было мучительно больно. За дверью спальни кто-то ругался громким шёпотом: Юкихико узнал только голос Масанори, что-то говорившего про охрану. Значит, он рядом – это было хорошо. Он почти смог заснуть снова, когда дверь открылась, а потом на тумбочку с тихим стуком опустился поднос.

— Масанори? — спросил Юкихико, высовывая из-под одеяла руку и наугад пытаясь схватить стоящего рядом человека, и только потом всё-таки открыл глаза.

Это действительно был он, застывший рядом неподвижной статуей, как всегда с совершенно непробиваемым выражением лица. И когда Юкихико попытался снова схватить его за руку, отступил чуть в сторону. Это было так странно и обидно, совершенно неправильно.

— Я принёс вам суп, кумичо, — сказал он, показывая на поднос. — Вы будете есть?

— Да, пожалуй, — пробормотал Юкихико и попытался сесть.

Оказалось, что это не так всё просто: голова кружилась, и перед глазами всё плыло, так что Масанори пришлось ему помогать, подсовывать под спину подушки, расправлять одеяла. Юкихико кое-как изловчился схватить его за руку, притягивая к себе, заставляя сесть рядом. Тот слегка нахмурился, но послушно уселся на постель и взял поднос, подавая его Юкихико. Когда с супом было покончено, Масанори тут же поднялся, явно собираясь уйти, и Юкихико не выдержал:

— Подожди! Просто побудь со мной ещё немного.

Масанори опустился обратно, вернув поднос на тумбочку, но почему-то упорно продолжал избегать его взгляда. Юкихико не понимал, что происходит: чувствовал себя он на редкость дерьмово и с трудом мог вспомнить, что произошло. Он заболел? Видимо так, иначе с чего бы явственное ощущение высокой температуры, слабость и весь остальной комплект. Но почему Масанори так ведёт себя? Он что, злится на него?

Юкихико снова сжал пальцами его руку, с удивлением замечая бинты на собственном запястье – да уж, одной простудой тут дело явно не обошлось. Ах, точно, этот урод Ямадзаки, это из-за него теперь так плохо. Воспоминания были какими-то нечёткими, размытыми, но это было уже не важно: он у себя дома, Масанори рядом – значит, всё закончилось.

Ему снились кошмары, он метался в горячечном бреду. То ему казалось, что он замерзал насмерть. То ему мерещилось, как он занимается сексом с Масанори, а тот прямо в процессе превращается в проклятого Ямадзаки. То снова Масанори, в хакама[12] и распахнутом на груди косодэ, в которых Юкихико видел его в додзё, стоит на коленях, а в руках у него танто, и он, совершенно не меняясь в лице, вспарывает себе брюхо, а Юкихико приставляет к его виску пистолет и спускает курок, чтоб он не мучился. Кошмары водили хороводы в его сознании, повторяясь снова и снова, не отпуская на волю.

Когда он проснулся в следующий раз, то чувствовал себя немного лучше. Обеспокоенно огляделся по сторонам и облегчённо вздохнул, увидев, что Масанори всего лишь задремал, сидя в кресле. Его волосы были в беспорядке, очки съехали на кончик носа, а на коленях лежал и тускло светил экраном раскрытый нетбук. «Опять работал», — умилился Юкихико. Значит, выкинул из головы те глупости, вот и отлично.

Масанори был рядом каждый раз, когда он открывал глаза, присматривал за ним, будто сиделка, заботливо подтыкал одеяло, давал лекарства, приносил еду, но при этом Юкихико явственно замечал, что тот избегает встречаться взглядом, уходит от прикосновений. Из-за температуры соображал Юкихико с трудом, но даже в таком состоянии видел это – чтобы прикоснуться к Масанори, нужно было подгадать момент, например, когда он протягивал ему таблетки. Только так удавалось схватить его за руку, заставить сесть рядом, но и тогда он просто молчал, если его не спрашивали ни о чём конкретном.

Через пару дней Юкихико почувствовал себя практически здоровым, особенно, если сравнивать с тем состоянием, что было у него поначалу, но крайне недовольным – Масанори рядом не было. За дверью спальни водитель изображал из себя почётный караул, но сказать, куда черти понесли этого патлатого придурка не смог, потому что попросту не знал. Но самое поганое было в том, что Масанори ещё и к телефону не подходил! Он распахнул шкаф, вытаскивая оттуда первые попавшиеся вещи, и с удивлением увидел явно не свою рубашку – тёмно-вишнёвая, кажется, даже та самая, что была на Масанори в тот день, когда они в первый раз трахнулись. А может, просто похожая, какая разница? Это была рубашка Масанори, которую он отдал ему, когда они возвращались из отеля. Юкихико перевесил её поглубже, будто пряча между собственных вещей – возвращать её он не собирался.

В офисе все хором поздравляли его с выздоровлением, но Юкихико лишь скользнул взглядом по склонённым в поклоне спинам – Масанори здесь не было. Это было уже не просто странно, это вообще не лезло ни в какие ворота! Куда он вообще мог подеваться?!

А в кабинете его поджидал очередной удар, Юкихико даже чуть мимо кресла не сел, когда это увидел. Внутри всё сжалось, будто снова его проклятой ледяной водой облили, а в голове стало гулко и пусто. Он протянул руку, будто не веря, что не привиделось, коснулся пальцами…

На полированной столешнице лежали волосы: длинный хвост, перевязанный посередине чёрным кожаным шнурком с серебристыми бусинами на концах. Ни у кого таких волос не было, только у Масанори, никто другой просто не пришёл бы сюда, чтобы оставить их у него на столе. Значит, он сделал это сам, добровольно, отрезал их и положил здесь! Юкихико стиснул волосы в кулаке, уткнулся в них лицом и застонал.

— Как ты посмел бросить меня!? Как ты мог так поступить со мной, идиот?! Да будьте же прокляты все эти правила и те, кто вдолбили их в твою голову! Я же говорил, что тебе – можно! Всё, что угодно можно, но только тебе! Я же не смогу без тебя больше, я не справлюсь!

Юкихико вспоминал его, каждую чёрточку – вечно мешающиеся очки, всегда застёгнутые пуговицы, руки, прикосновения которых приносили столько удовольствия, то, как он едва заметно улыбался, как кусался и оставлял засосы. Он всё ещё чувствовал их, и надпись, про «хорошего мальчика», которую он вырезал на его коже, тоже чувствовал – это было покруче любых засосов, это останется надолго. Он любил кофе, горький шоколад и острую еду. Он ел замороженную вишню, будто карамельные конфеты: это ему удивительно подходило, он сам был на неё чертовски похож – снаружи корочка льда, а внутри сочная и спелая ягода.

Неужели он мог поступить так? Отрезать волосы, и, вместе с ними, всё, что между ними было? Что с ним сейчас? Где он? Нужно его отыскать, вернуть, неважно как, только Масанори должен быть с ним, должен быть его! Только он и сам понимал, что, скорее всего, искать уже поздно.

***

Всё в мире делится на важное и второстепенное: например, окружающие нас вещи – некоторых мы даже не замечаем, без других не в состоянии обойтись. Заменить обои или шторы легче лёгкого, с ковром или мебелью всё будет немного сложнее, а переехать в другое здание и вовсе мучительный выбор. Впрочем, Юкихико было всё равно: офис он сменил вместе с расширением сферы влияния и только в силу «производственной необходимости»; единственный раз, когда в его новом кабинете был сделан ремонт, он фактически проигнорировал. Ну новые обои, и чё? Не бесят и ладно. А вот письменный стол был всё тот же, разве что верхний ящик теперь запирался на ключ.

— Преемственность поколений, — говорил он. — За ним Второй сидел, и я буду, пока не развалюсь вместе с ним.

На самом деле, Второй был совершенно ни при чём, но все кивали и соглашались. Традиции надо уважать, особенно, когда они никому не мешают.

Свои рубашки он, скорее по рассеянности, чем с каким-то умыслом, часто швырял сразу в мусорку, а не в корзину для грязного белья. Жена всякий раз просто покупала новые. Чёрные, тёмно-серые, бордовые, сливовые, синие – главное, чтоб тёмные и однотонные. Юкихико сказал об этом всего один раз: мол, именно такие люблю, но ей было несложно запомнить. Быть хорошей женой – в некотором роде её работа, не слишком обременительная, учитывая, как редко Юкихико обращал на неё внимание. Но глубоко-глубоко в шкафу, не дома, нет, в кабинете, висел старый чехол для одежды, одна-единственная вешалка с рубашкой и пиджаком. Вот уж что он точно никогда бы не смог выкинуть.

— Данное предложение неконструктивно, — недовольно скривился он, швыряя на стол папку. — Слишком низкая рентабельность.

— Чего-чего? — тихо переспросил кто-то.

— Отношение затрат к прибыли, придурки, — криво усмехнулся он, только одной половиной рта, резко вздёргивая вверх губу, но тут же снова нахмурился. — Работать надо не только кулаками, но и головой!

За последние годы он этому научился, не сразу и не всё было легко, но… потом он начал ловить себя на таких вот вещах. «Неконструктивно», «Такой вариант является неприемлемым», «Необходимо учесть тенденции развития», «Целесообразней воздержаться от необдуманных поступков»… Даже если кто-то и замечал, то не говорил вслух, а теперь-то тем более, когда с каждым годом всё меньше оставалось тех, кто мог помнить, кто имел привычку выражаться именно так. Но, даже если бы и замечали, даже если бы и начали об этом говорить, Юкихико было бы всё равно. Он не делал этого специально, просто говорил то, что приходило в голову.

И, оставаясь наедине с собой, отпирал верхний ящик стола, оббитый изнутри серым бархатом, будто коробка для ювелирных украшений, доставал лежавшие в нём волосы, перебирал пальцами, утыкался в них лицом.

— Десять лет, подумать только! — пробормотал Юкихико. — Интересно, ты был бы рад увидеть, каким я стал?

Он молчал долго, мучительно подбирал слова, будто это было самым важным сейчас.

— Даже если тебя нет рядом, ты всё равно здесь. Со мной. Во мне.

Металлические бусины на концах чёрного кожаного шнурка размеренно покачивались.

 

______________________  
[1] Со-хомбутё (яп. 総本部長/そうほんぶちょう) – глава штабквартиры   
[2] Макивара (яп. 巻藁/まきわら, «скатанная солома») – тренажёр для отработки ударов, представляющий собой связку из соломы, прикреплённую к упругой доске, вкопанной в землю.   
[3] Тамэсигири (яп. 試し切り/ためしぎり) – разрубание фиксированных предметов, чаще всего – скатанных соломенных циновок, изначально – для проверки качества меча   
[4] Косодэ (яп. 小袖 /こそで) – вид кимоно с короткими рукавами   
[5] «Розовый салон» – заведение, в услугах которого числится минет   
[6] Кайчо (яп. 会長/かいちょう) – «старший начальник», глава группировки. Используется, если название клана заканчивается -кай («организация»)   
[7] Ирэдзуми (яп. 入れ墨 или 入れ墨, いれずみ) – дословно – «вводить чернила», традиционная татуировка, сделанная в стиле изображений укиё-э и покрывающая большую площадь   
[8] Тояма Юкихико (яп. 冬山 雪彦/とうやまゆきひこ) первый кандзи фамилии переводится как «зима», первый кандзи в имени – «снег», в Фую-гуми (яп. 冬組) тот же кандзи, что и в фамилии – «зима»   
[9] Танто (яп. 短刀/たんとう, букв. «короткий меч») – кинжал самурая. «Тан то» для японцев звучит как словосочетание, потому они никак не воспринимают танто, как просто нож (нож по-японски – хамоно (яп. 刃物/はもの)   
[10] «Жениться на Юки-онне» – умереть насильственной смертью, Юки-онна (яп. «Снежная женщина») – персонаж японского фольклора   
[11] いい子になるでしょう/いいこになるでしょう/ии ко ни нару дэсё – «Буду хорошим мальчиком»   
[12] Хакама (яп. 袴) – традиционные длинные и широкие штаны в складку


End file.
